You aren't in hell yet?
by Bloemetje
Summary: "Shit, I'm in my underwear." An old friend of Regina's is found in the underworld, and a dark secret is revealed. Will Regina be able to forgive the guilty, or succumb to the darknes? Edit: Split!Regina, and continues to season 6, but in a different way than what's canon. WARNING: Swearing and inappropriate content may be in here.
1. Chapter 1: Shit, I'm in my underwear!

As I take of my shirt, I hear a noise from downstairs. I don't bother to check it out. If someone's there, they'll come up eventually. And they do. While I'm in the bathroom, with only my red lace bra and panties on. And let me tell you, I am not one of those teenage girls with almost nothing to show off. Even in a bra my cleavage is incredible. _Shit, they heard me braid my hair. Oh well, let them come in._

"Who the hell are you?"

"Who the hell are you? This is my house!"

I look at the woman with the sleek blonde hair, fierce green eyes and a leather jacket. She looks like she's ready for a fight, but that's not really my style. I prefer magic. It's so elegant, modest, and yet can cut through anything with the force of a blade. Two other figures appear behind the blonde. A fairly handsome and tall man, with a little scar on his chin. (She taught me to pay attention to details; they're often the most important in battle.) And a shorter woman, with a black pixie cut, slightly chubby, but there are fragments of skinny parts to her body, which tells us that she was skinnier when she was younger, and got fatter quickly. Answer: pregnancy.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Who are you?"

"My name is Emma Swan. And this is Snow White and Prince Charming. We are searching for the person who a few years ago leaded the rebellions against Hades. We need his help."

"Well, I'm not going to help you. And I'm sure she won't either. Goodbye."

I turn around and face the mirror. Charming looked at me inappropriately twice already. _Sheesh, not even faithful to his wife_. Is he even good for anything? Yes, I know them. And I do not like them, for multiple reasons. To be precise, 34 reasons. No time to name them all, the blonde is talking.

"So you know him, I mean her?"

I sigh. "Yes, so? Like I'd help Snow White and her farmer's husband. I have good reasons not to."

Charming started to open his mouth ( _God, he's not very fast is he?_ ), but Snow interrupted him.

"What have we done to you? I don't even know you."

 _No, of course you don't_. "You hurt a friend very close to me deeply, and I will never forgive you for that. Thanks to you she is either depressive or dead right now, and because of you I don't know, because I'm here, and not up there to comfort her."

I gesture towards the ceiling, meaning the upper world as Hades called it sometimes. Snow looks taken aback, and shuts her mouth. Then I hear someone else coming up the stairs. _This energy, where have I felt this before… It feels so familiar… No, shit, stay focused_. These people are getting on my nerves. I guess I'll work my magic on them then.

"You know, I really don't fancy people coming into my house uninvited." I look passionately at Charming, who stares back longingly. She taught me that the way to get everything you want is to work your feminine assets, even if it is rather primitive.

"Uhmm, well, ehm, we could just leave," Charming stutters. Snow looks at him with disbelief. _Wait, wasn't there someone coming up the stairs?_ The blonde, Emma I believe, disappears behind the door. I hear her whispering and she returns. With someone.

 _Her…_

I am so startled by this that I let my magic go, and Charming shakes his head to let the spell wear off. But I don't care. She's here. In front of me, after all these years. She looks as startled as I am, and lets her eyes go over my entire body. _Does she still like it? It hasn't changed a lot. But she has._

"Gina?" I try to sound as strong and confident as before, but voice breaks and makes me sound like a saddened child. Damn emotions. She opens her mouth, but no sound leaves it. _Gina, my own little vulnerable Gina. Evil Queen Regina, forever mine, she promised me._

"Leave us." I am awoken from my thoughts by her voice, which is still as deep as when…Regina looks at the idiots (They were just standing there with their mouths open, like some dumb ducks.) with fierce eyes, and the blonde began to get the 'happy' couple to leave.

"Thank you Emma," Regina says quietly, and Emma nods. _They understand each other like that? They aren't…She wouldn't…Argh, focus!_ Regina turns back to me, and with a hand gesture, _oh so elegant and smooth_ , she closes the bathroom door, and it glows with her perfect purple magic.

"Sound barrier," I say presuming.

"Yes. I taught you that." Regina looks at me with wonder filled eyes. _She thought I would forget what she taught me?_ She steps forward, but then holds back, as if there's a wall of almost 40 years of separation between us.

"You're dead?" The sadness in her tone is unbearable. I can see her tear up, and, for a moment, I can see the little girl behind the mask. But then she realizes I'm looking at her and the mask reappears. It hurts to see her do that, still after this time. So in a moment of sorrow, I do the same. A face I have abandoned years ago, as it reminded me of my queen too much to bear.

The naughty, sexy girl, who could get any man and woman to adore her with her big green eyes, soft baby pink skin and silky brown hair. The huge boobs were a pro as well of course, the hipbones who were as sharp as her cheekbones, and those slender hands who could slip in anywhere. But I looked like that all the time of course. What did the trick was my charm, fused with ancient magic of seduction, about which she had a book. She thought it would be a good practice for me to try and seduce her own puppet man, or as I like to call him, the beast. It worked perfectly, and from that evening on I enhanced my powers in seduction, to a level even impossible for her to reach.

But she had her own magic. The fire, the roots, her incredible reflexes to catch even an arrow mid-air, and her delicious dark curse. I wasn't there when she cast it of course, but how she talked about it to me, her only wish, to cast that curse. And, so I've heard, she succeeded.

"Hmm, good question. Would you like me to be?" She looks away with a hint of disgust. She never liked my mask, my protection. And she can spot it like no other.

I giggle softly. "If you want to know, find it out."

She gazes blankly towards me, and then out of the blue and arrow is fired towards my head. I block it with a shield. _Damn, she's fast. Well done, now she knows. You're really rusty._ The corner of her mouth curls up, and there are twinkles in her eyes. She used to have them when we played games. I would hide and throw targets, and she would hit them every time, until she found where I was hiding. Or that time when the rivers went up too high, and the whole garden was flooded. We went and chased each other the whole day, and the maids showered us both three times before we were deemed clean.

"So you are alive. Then why the hell are you here? And how did you get here? And where were you? I -"

"Shhhh. Stop talking, please. Geesh, you're going to make me explode." I moan a little, and then a nice little idea popped up in my head. I was about to shower anyways. I grin at her, and slipped down my panties. She watches with lust-filled eyes, and with a whip of my hand my bra was loose and fell on the ground.

"Care to join me?" The most cliché pick-up line ever, but oh so appropriate for this moment. She shakes her head in disbelief, and sighs loudly and dramatic.

"Baby," She says softly. A gulf of dark blue smokes surrounds her, and she is shocked to find her clothes are gone, and looks at me with shame. _Haha, you sure have changed Gina. But I haven't, and this is how it goes._

Her body is still the same as it was when I left. Well, left is maybe not the right word, but that's a different story. Her perfect waist, her long, slender but full legs and her dark hair surrounding her beautiful face. She sees my gaze and on instinct turns around. She still knows… My favourite part of the body is the back, the curve from the bottom all the way up to the shoulders, where soft skin forms these perfect rounding's. I'd always order her to turn around as I would let my hands feel every inch of her back. She loved it.

"You remembered."

She turns back around with watery eyes and a faint smile around her lips.

"Of course I do. I'll never forget you. Even as I moved on, not a day has passed without thinking about you, wanting to feel you touch."

I eye her all over once more, and then step in the shower to hide the tears streaming on my face. _So she didn't forget me. She really loved, loves, me._ I turn the shower on, and she steps in as well. I can feel the heat of her body in the cramped space, the magical fire blazing through her veins. It's only then that I realize my body must feel the same to her, as my magic flows thick and pulsing through my veins, as if my magic can feel my desire. Which it probably can, magic is alive, it lives on, it moves on its own. I have always believed that magic was a living being, and that we as magicians were merely hosts for them to direct their immense power through. I am startled by the deep voice I once was so familiar with.

"So if you're not dead, then why are you here?" She asks me again, more easily and less ramblingly. I take a deep breath, and decide that I should just tell her the truth. She'll get it out of me anyway.

"When we were attacked by Snow White and Prince Charming's army, …"


	2. Chapter 2: What do you think happened?

_Past_

"We're outnumbered Gina, we can't defeat them."

She looks at me, and I can see in her eyes that she knows, but it's too late to turn back now. Not when she's prepared her whole army.

"We'll make it. We are the two most powerful sorceresses participating in this battle, how could they defeat us?!"

She slammed her fist on the table, and a few of the officers jump in surprise, but I don't. She's been like this for a while now, and even though I understand her pain and anger, and I won't ever stop helping her, it still hurts to see her when she is in a state like this. So we go to battle. And I hope that Regina and I are strong enough to kill enough men, or we'll all be captured and executed by the pigs, as we like to call them. Prince and Princess Pig. How hilariously accurate.

So we leave. And hope for the best.

I am surrounded. From every side soldiers come charging in. I try to hit everyone of them, but my magic is drained. Not far away Regina us doing the same.

"Fuck this shit." I clench my teeth together, preparing for another blow when I hear something fluttering behind me. _Fairies_ , _those bastards!_ I spin around as quickly as I can, but it's too late. A cloud of glittering fairy dust falls down, and I suddenly can't move. I can't do anything. Panic spreads through my body.

"What's this?!" I discover that all but my face us frozen. The fairy sores down, not answering me and with a wave of her hand I disappear and reappear deeper into the woods.

"Lady of Maren, you are being captured on behalf of Snow White and Prince Charming, due to crimes against the White Kingdom. I glance at her with rage-filled eyes, spit out one sentence.

"Death will find you."

* * *

 _Now_

"No way." Her horrified whisper makes my hair stand up straight. We are dry by now, and wearing clothes. I offered her a drink, and she took it.

"This is not the end of it you know. They kept me for a very long time."

"How could I have let this happen? I remember that battle, but I don't remember any of this!" Her eyes are wild, and filling up with tears, and I place my hand on her lap to comfort her.

"You were barely holding up your own, so it's no wonder you didn't notice. It is not your fault Regina. Shall I continue?"

"Yes please." I don't need to read her mind to see what she is thinking. This will have consequences for her friendship with Snow and Charming.

"One question though. If Snow and Charming captured you, how come they don't remember your face?" I had done a lot evil in this world, but I never showed anyone my face. Everybody knew of me, but nobody knew me. So this was the first time anyone of my enemies had gazed upon my looks, and I hated it. I put a finger in front of my mouth to silence her, and continue.

* * *

 _Past_

 _This cell stinks_. The first thing that comes to my mind when I open my eyes. _They must have knocked me out._ It is dark, but I have no problems with it. What does bother me, is that I am not alone.

"Show yourself, little imp." A childish laugh comes from across the cell.

"Didn't expect to see you here, dearie.

"Please stop lying. You can see the future, of course you were expecting me."

"I suppose that's true."

I shake my head lightly and look at my surroundings. _Shit, this is that magic proof cell!_ I try to summon something, anything, but no luck. All my powers are completely shut down. _Great, now everything is gonna go to shit._

"No way?"

"It's impossible. I tried everything." I lower my head in defeat. My golden brown hair is still in the complicated braid Regina made, but far not as pretty anymore. My battle armour, consisting of leather pants, a tight corset and metal around my shoulders, arms and stomach, is still on me. _Not that it is of any use._ The armour had been protected from injuries, and an extra storage of magic, but that too is useless.

"So you lost? I mean, if you are here, then I can only assume the rest of you plan failed." I glance hatefully at him. "I don't see everything dearie, only things I am involved in."

I sigh. "I don't know, they took me before the battle was over." Once again I try to reach out, but the cage blocks me from feeling something. I let out a scream, and dig my nails into my hand palms to keep my from hitting the jail bars with bare hands. Then I hear footsteps.

"You've finally awoken then?" Snow White comes walking up to me in an incredibly white dress, it almost blinds me, and her hair like always a bird nest of something. _She for sure ain't got style. And did she wait the entire time there or something? It has been like three minutes!_

Against my will I ask her something I need to know. "How long have I been out?" "For two days, minimum. That fairy had some weird effect on you."

 _Two days. Regina was without me for two days._ She can't even last one hour without my comforting company. I stare at snow with horrified and then blazing eyes.

"Do you even know what you've done! If Regina kills herself, it is going to be your fault!" I keep screaming between my sobs through, and tears are streaming of my face.

"What do you mean?" Now even Snow looks startled.

"Regina has been depressive for months, years! She came to me for help, because life was drowning her in her own sorrow and misery. Have you ever thought about that, Princess?" But the idiot can't face me anymore. She walks away, hiding her tears, and her charming husband comes and opens the cage, before injecting me quickly with some kind of magical substance. I feel magic leaving me, and consciousness as well.


	3. Chapter 3: What's my first name?

**Hey guy's! It's been so long, and I'm sooooooo sorry. but school was so much work and I had a lot of bad stuff happening at home, which I don't want to bother you guys with, but anyways. I'm participating in this month's NaNoWriMo! I'm really excited, and it's the first time I do this. I'm not seriously taking part, but a few of my friends and myself are doing this right now. I'll probably upload once in the three, four days, but expect the first week to be a bit rocky since I have a test week. I apologize in advance for any mistakes. Please review, because because that'll keep me going this month. If you have any ideas or prompts, please let me know! I'm always happy to steal, as quoting the writers of this show. ;) Enjoy!**

When I wake, it's as if I've run 10 kilometres without any training. Every muscle in my body hurts. I slowly open my eyes to examine my surroundings. I'm in a dark room, laying on a cold, flat surface. When trying to move I discover I'm strapped down. I groan, not being able to speak.

"Don't move, or I'll knock you out again." A harsh voice comes from a dark corner of the room. I squint my eyes, and see a broad figure moving towards me. He's wearing a mask, covering his face, and big gloves. Then suddenly a bright light appears above me, and I close my eyes to shut it out. I know what is coming next. Taking a deep breath, I mentally prepare myself for the pain.

* * *

"They tortured me for weeks. Burning me with hot iron, stretching my limbs, he'd even beat me with a stick. And not once did Snow show her face. I have a faint memory of hearing Charming talk, but I was not conscious enough to hear what they were saying."

Tears are streaming down her face now. Her breath is fast, and I can hear her heartbeat increase. Instinctively I put my hand on hers, to calm her down, but she flinches, and I drop my hand. _She doesn't trust me. She doesn't trust anyone anymore_. With sadness filled eyes I lift her chin to get her to look at me.

"I'll tell you no more. You understand what happened. And it is in the past."

She nods, and wipes away her tears, trying to get a hold of herself. "All right, but there are still things I need to know. Firstly, how did you get here? How come no one recognizes you?"

"Pff, fine. Number 1. Hades. He saved from that rotten place. He just came, grabbed me, and went. No idea why, but I've been stuck here ever since. Number 2. As he told me when kidnapping me, he said that in honour of my record, he made everyone forget my face. Not me, not that he took me, just my face. Again, clueless as to why." I spit out the words as if I'd been repeating them since I was here. Not that I have. She blinks, overwhelmed by this sudden stream of information.

"What the … Why in the world would he do that. He has no need for you."

"Well, thanks. Appreciated. Maybe he has this secret plan to take over the world. That's also why I tried to escape."

"Because you were afraid he had a secret plan to take over the world?"

"No, of course not! Because I didn't know his motives for taking me! Jeez…"

I let out a chuckle and let my eyes drift over her face. She's not crying anymore, but still has tears on her face. I wipe them off, and she lays her hand on mine.

"I missed you…"

"I missed you too. Please don't leave me here." She looks at me as if I have two heads.

"Why in the world would I leave you here?! Are you crazy?" She has a firm grasp on my hand, and I whimper a little bit.

"Gina, my hand. Auw, auw!" She quickly lets go.

"Sorry, you just piss me off sometimes."

I stick out my tongue. "Oh shut it you!"

She looks daringly at me, but before she makes a move she stops herself.

"I have to ask you something." I nod. "Do you know the person who led the rebellion? We came here on the advice of someone who was part of it, but it doesn't seem to lead anywhere yet."

I take a step back. The playful atmosphere from before is gone, and though I understand why she asks, it still saddens me a bit.

"I don't just know her. I am her." "What? But I thought- You said-" "In my own defence, I never actually said something. I just didn't answer the question" I smirked at her, but it isn't returned. "How could you not tell me? This is important! We need to find a way out of here and if you ever came close we need to know how!"

"Sorry." I don't want to get angry. I used to have temper issues, but I got over them. So I'm keeping my calm right now. I look at her with a blank face, and I can see her feeling guilt. She takes a step back, because in her rage she stepped nose to nose with me.

"You know, I didn't want to tell you. Because it failed. It didn't work."

"It might work for us. What happened?"

"I gathered around 30 people. Most were worried they'd go someplace worse, and I convinced them I could help to get out of the Underworld. Of course they were dead, so it'd never work, but that's beside the point. So we had this whole plan to get into Hades 'palace', as you might call it an we got in. Our goal was to find a hidden doorway, which is written about in Greek mythology, that would lead to the world of the living. But it doesn't exist. All of the people who joined Hades has locked up, and he enclosed me in the Underworld, with a tracker to monitor my every move. So I can't leave without getting that off first."

Regina looks defeated.

"What are we going to now? This only made things more complicated. Well, whatever we're going to do, we need Emma's help, so lets go and find her."

"The blonde? Okay, cool. I like her, she's hot."

I dodge a hand headed for my head and run downstairs. Regina follows me, and together we walk out onto the street.

"Your house is pretty nice.

""Thanks, Hades dumped me in it when I got here."

She laughs, which makes me smile as well. _Oh god I missed you._

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Snow's loft, it's probably where they are." Regina's gets a bit uncomfortable when she mentions Snow's name.

"Are you angry with them?", I ask carefully, because she's usually a bit prickly when she talks about someone she dislikes.

"Yes. No. I don't know. It's wrong what they did, but I got so far in my relationship with Snow that it'd be a shame if we lost that again."

"Yeah, I get that. And I don't want to create a rift between you two. No matter how weird that relationship is."

She chuckles, but then her face falls. She looks at me with such a destroying look, that I immediately shrink into myself, and take a few steps back.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"There are 30 people locked up in Hades' dungeons because of you stupid plan?! Are you crazy?!"

She enters the building and races up the stairs, with me on her tail.

"Regina, I-", I start, but she knocks on the door, a bit louder than necessary, and the blonde, ehh, Emma, opens the door. Regina storms inside, almost knocking Emma of her feet, and I follow slowly and quietly.

"Woah, is something wrong Regina?" Inside face palm. _Aren't you like her friend? DON'T YOU KNOW YOU NEED TO LEAVE HER ALONE WHEN SHE'S ANGRY?!_

"What does it look like, Miss Swan?" The ice-cold tone makes me shiver in my heels. I wear heels to pretend I'm older. And longer. Besides the point. Where was I? Right, Regina's mad.

"Miss Hothead over here ensured 30 souls to be locked up forever. But of course she doesn't break a sweat about it."

"That's not true! I do feel guilty! And since when do you care about the dead? If you want to know so badly, I did it for you. Because I wanted to come back to you! Not just because I love you, but because I wanted to unsure you didn't kill yourself, or everyone on the planet!"

"I never had any plans to kill myself! I was just waiting for you to come back…" Regina is crying by now, and I feel tears in my own eyes as well.

"I know dear. And that's why I did it."

Emma's look of confusion has spread until her toes by now, and is only growing bigger. "So you two do know each other from before the curse? How? Who are you?"

She looks at me, and then at Regina. I open my mouth to say something, but Regina's quicker.

"She was my right-hand soldier. And the most deadly assassin in the enchanted forest."

I can't help but notice the was in her sentence. I look at her with hurt in her eyes, but she doesn't look at me. Then I hear a noise from upstairs. I look up a fraction before everyone else, due to my excellent hearing, and see Snow coming down the stairs, with big eyes looking at me. Once she's down she walks straight towards me and stops just in front.

"It's you, isn't it?

""You'll have to be a bit more specific dear."

"The lady of Maren."

I smirk at her with every ounce of evilness I have in my being, and step right up in her personal space. I let my hand trail the figures of her face, and respond.

"I prefer Raena. But you can call me Rae. Princess."


	4. Chapter 4: She has a son?

**Hello everyone, back again are we? So I underestimated my powers of postponing learning, and found myself in writing another chapter. Oops. So to contrast my earlier message, I am going to upload whenever I've written enough, and that might be tomorrow, but it can also be in four days. I will make sure though to keep it under four days. Now for some critical information:**

 **-Zelena won't be in the Underworld, and none of that Zades crap is going to happen,**

 **-Belle is here just by herself, and her unborn child of course.**

 **So I guess that's it, enjoy this next chapter!**

"Regina! You're back. How'd go?" A man with a scruffy walks in, and heads immediately for Regina.

"Hey Robin, it went all right. We found her." She gestures towards me as she pulls into a hug with the man. Then a kid walks in, together with the charming prince.

"Henry!" Regina walks over to the kid, and kisses him on the forehead.

"Please, you've been gone for only two hours." The kid pulls away and goes to sit on the couch. Regina smiles at him, and turns back again to the man, Robin.

"So, you found her huh?", he asks, while letting his eyes scan the room, stopping when they reach my face.

"You're the one we were looking for?"

"That's me. Raena. Pleasure."

"The pleasure's mine milady. But aren't you a bit young?"

"I'm older than I look, and besides, isn't everyone here?"

"I suppose so indeed. Regina, is something wrong?" Regina tried to mask her anger with me, but doesn't completely succeed. She shakes her head. He whispers something in her ear, and she nods. Then… _What? But… He… She's…not…They-_ The kiss takes way longer in my head then in reality, and my head is spinning with questions. I stumble backwards.

"No…" Regina looks at me, and I can see in her eyes that she regrets the kiss.

"Rae, wait." But I run out of the door, trying to mask my tears as much as possible. Out the door, onto the street. Left, right, left… I end up on the cemetery, and I sit underneath one of the big oak trees. _I thought she was lesbian, that she still loved me… Stupid. How could I think she wouldn't move on after more then 30 years?!_ I breath in and out, very slowly and steady, to try and stop the crying. It works. I suddenly realize I'm not alone on the cemetery. I dodge behind one of the tombstones, and watch the figure further on the hill. It's a girl, or woman, it's hard to see from here. She has brown hair though, and I'm fairly sure I haven't seen her before. But the energy radiating from her tells me she's very much alive. I consider letting her know of my presence.

"Uhmm, hi! Over here!" I wave at her, and she turns around quickly.

"Oh, hey! Sorry, I didn't see you over there!" Her accent disgusts me from the moment she starts talking. _Where do you have to live to get such a horrible accent? Poor thing._

"That's okay, I wasn't paying attention either." I walk towards her, and notice she's rather young compared to the rest of the people who travelled down to the underworld. Her eyes are blue, and her skin sparkles with that well-known glow. I wonder if she knows yet. I decide not to mention it. She wears a reddish brown coat, and a black hat.

"I'm Belle, and you are?" Ughh, I'll just have to ignore the accent.

"Raena Maren. Belle, as in beauty? Pretty name"

"Thanks, I rather like yours too. Who are you here for?" I realize she thinks I came to visit a grave.

"Oh, no I am not here for anyone. I actually ran from someone." I try to laugh, but the attempt fails. She notices the not yet dried tears on my face, and looks at me with worried eyes.

"Are you okay? Who did you run from?"

"I'm fine, thank you. And that's none of your concern, but thanks for the interest." It could have been said a bit warmer, but I don't feel like mentioning I know Regina, who she surely knows as well, and having to explain myself.

"Who are you here for?"

"An old friend of mine. I was once betrothed to him, but it didn't work out." The gravestone says 'Gaston', and I wonder if I know.

"Sorry I don't know him, is he still around?" I never bothered to learn the signs on the tombstones, and I'm still not interested. And then suddenly tears come streaming down her face, and she falls on her knees.

 _Shit, what did I say now? I can't deal with this right now!_ "Woah, easy! What wrong? Talk to me", I say to her, and she looks up with eyes filled with sadness.

"I- he- I didn't want to-" "Shhhh, calm down. Breath in and out." I don't know why I'm helping this woman, but at least it distracts from my own fucked up situation. "There, that's better. Start from the beginning."

She sits up straight, and starts talking.

* * *

"And now he's gone", she finishes. _Well shit. That's one crazy story._ "So if I understand correctly, your old boyfriend was mad because you dumped him to marry the bloody Dark One, and when he tried to kill your husband you pushed him into the river of lost souls?"

"That sounds horrible! What am I going to do now?!" "First we have to find your husband, the, ehh, Dark One." "Okay. Yeah, let's do that."

I slowly pull her from the ground, and once I make sure she's steady we slowly leave the cemetery. Bad idea. Because coming from the right are Regina and Emma, and from the front Charming, Robin, Snow and a man I don't know approach. So we go left. But unfortunately Belle is still a bit unsteady, and when she trips, she and I both go down, making it possible for the Charming army to catch up.

"Belle? What are you two doing?" Regina pulls me up and forces me to look into her eyes. _Yeah, what are we doing again?_

"I'm helping Belle to get back to her husband, and then I plan on getting as far away from all of this mess as possible."

"Getting her back to Gold. Right", Emma repeats, and she looks with unbelieving eyes at Regina.

"Why would you do that? You don't even know her." Regina lets me go. Snow helped up Belle by now, and the Charming's watch us.

"Because I… I thought maybe…", I stuttered. _Get it back together you peasant! You are a deadly assassin, not a stuttering coward!_

"You thought that if you helped Belle, I might forgive you", Regina says, and when she does I realize how stupid my plan is.

"No. Because you haven't forgiven me, have you?"

"Rae, don't be stupid. I'm not angry with you. I was just", she sighs deeply "I was just angry at the world. At Snow, at David, and I reacted on you. I shouldn't have, and I'm sorry. And now we have to save an extra thirty people, but that's okay, we'll find a way." I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding, and stare at her. Then my eyes start welling up, and she's pulls me in for a hug.

"I missed you", I say softly, and she pulls me tighter.

"Ehh, guys, this is real sweet and all, but what are we going to do now? We have no plan to get out of here, and things just got even more complicated."

Regina pulls away, and straightens out her jacket. I smile faintly. _That's the Regina I know. Always trying to look her best, to look strong._

"Good question miss Swan. I'm glad you asked." Emma rolls with her eyes.

"No need for the drama, Mayor Mills." Regina glances at Emma, but then her eyes slip to Snow and Charming. I suddenly wonder what happened after I ran off? Regina must have told them she knows, right? Regina looks back at me, and shakes her head so lightly that it's only visible for me. _Guess she didn't have the guts. Weird situations we got ourselves in._

"I say we go back the way we came. With the boat", Charming suggests. It might work, but we'll have to fight Hades.

"We have to fight Hades in order to do that. And if you didn't realize is yet, he's a god." The sarcasm drips of my tongue, making Regina smirk.

"We know dear, but do you have a better plan?" Regina arches her eyebrow in expectation.

"Not to mention we still have to save Killian", Emma brings in. Regina groans softly. She clearly dislikes whoever they are talking about.

"We know Emma, but we also have to think of our family." Snow steps forward.

"Mom, the whole purpose of going to the underworld was to get Killian back!"

"Uhmm, I'm sorry, you lost me. Who's Killian again?" I ask.

"That'd be me love, but you might also know me as recently departed Captain of the Jolly Roger, Hook." The man with the hook speaks with a tone I know all too well, and I don't like it. It reminds me of the men I met on my missions, full of themselves and all they care about is themselves and wooing ladies.

"Hook? As in the pirate you speak so lowly off Regina?"

"Yes dear, that's the one." Regina smirks at Hook, who looks quite offended.

"Anyways, we'll have to start with reviving Hook. Then getting Raena's mark off, and then find a way back. And the mysterious case of Belle. And the thirty locked up people." Regina sighs. "This is going to be a long week."

"Raena's mark?" Emma questions.

"Yes, when I tried to escapes Hades marked me with a way to track me in the Underworld."

"Why were you trying to get back? Did you find a way to revive yourself?" Emma's eyes suddenly fill with hope.

"What? No, I am not dead. I never was." How can the Saviour not feel my energy? Worst magician ever.

"Well, how'd you get here?" Emma continues, a bit disappointed.

"None of your business", I snarl at her, and she retreats from questioning me.

"This is all great, but we need to worry about Belle first, something's wrong", Snow urges us. Belle is gagging, and I rush over.

"It's morning sickness. Regina, magic me a bucket." She does as I ask, and just in time, because she throws up 2 seconds later.

"How'd you know she's pregnant?" The beard man comes closer, and yes, I am refusing to call him by his name. I leave Snow to deal with Belle.

"She's glowing. You can tell by the way she looks. It's easy if you know what to look at."

"Ah, right." He looks at her, and I can see he notices as well. _He has sharp eyes for someone without magic._

"What is your profession, Mr. …"

"Locksley. Robin of Locksley. And I used to be a thief milady."

"Used to?" Regina chuckles.

Robin smiles at her, and I feel kind of confused. It's nice to see Regina so happy, but I wish it was with me, and not with some thief.

"Aha. A very serious business, thievery."

"It is indeed." Snow and Charming help Belle up, and say something to Emma, which I am surprised to not understand. But then I notice the faint purple glow around them and realize Regina put up a sound barrier. I laugh at her, and she wiggles with her eyebrows.

"You were confused there for a second weren't you?"

"I was indeed, but I recovered."

Then Emma walks towards us. "My parents are taking Belle back to the loft, and I suggest we head to the library to search for a way to revive Killian."

We nod, and move away to the library.

"Regina", I start, "who was the boy in the loft?

""That's Henry, he's there now waiting for Emma's parents. He is my adoptive son, and Emma's biological son."

 _She has a son. Great. Quite the way to make me feel like I just died. Pun intended._


	5. Chapter 5: There's a dragon involved

**Hello guess who's back, back again. Longer chapter this time, this took me two days. I apolagize for any mistakes, but most of all enjoy! Ps. I'd like to thank the new subscribers and reviewers!**

"Nothing. There is nothing here!" Emma throw the books off her table, and sighs dramatically. We've been reading books for hours now, and even though I now know that Hades' dog Cerberus is actually called spot, we are no closer to finding a way to revive the stupid pirate or how to leave the Underworld without Hades' help.

"Don't worry love, it must be possible." Hook takes Emma's hand, and pulls her in for a kiss. I look away, but when I look to Regina, I see her with Robin, and that's not really a picture I want to see either, so I just focus on the book on front of me, when a cruel voice sounds from behind of me.

"And where did you hear that?" _Great. That was just what we needed. A visit from the bloody devil himself._

"Hades, leave us alone", Robin says bravely.

"I don't think so, since you are up to things I do not particularly approve of. Such as leaving the Underworld."

"Yeah, if you try to leave he'll follow you around everywhere, like a creep", I comment, making him look at me.

He smiles, before replying: "It's for your own good. If I'd let you back out again, you won't know the world anymore."

"Then why take me in the first place? You could have just let me to die." I feel rage boiling inside, and I ball my fists to make sure I don't burn the library down.

"My reasons are mine. So why don't we all just leave the library, and no one has to get hurt?"

"Not in a million years, not until we find a way to revive a departed soul!" _Emma, please stop screaming. Sincerely, everyone you've ever met._

"Revive the dead? That is a dangerous business, that shouldn't be headed back in again." Boom. That was a mistake.

"Again? You mean it's been tried before? Did it work?" One of the many things I learned as an assassin was to spot if someone was about to lie, and Hades was. He darted his gaze to object left of Emma, and hesitated before he spoke again.

"No."

"He's lying." Emma looks at me, and I explain.

"You hesitated, and you looked away. Someone who lies does that. So it did work. How? When?" Emma's gaze shifted back to Hades, and I can see she wants to get answers, no matter the cost. Hades hesitates, looking from me to Emma and back. Behind me Regina goes to stand next to Robin, feeling the up building tension in the room. I too stand on guard, not knowing if he'll attack or if he'll keep calm. He decides on the latter.

"Yes, it has been tried", he states calmly, not showing emotion.

"And did it work?" Emma asks impatiently.

"Yes. And no. The person in question got back, but was merely a ghost of her former self. Only a god can reinstate life, and besides me there won't be any gods around here."

Emma looks at Killian with despair, and I curse internally. Why does everything has to be so difficult? _Think, Rae, think. Hercules, no… One of the other gods…Maybe we could contact Hermes, but would he help? I don't think so… wait. Hold on right there. I've got it!_ I feel Regina's hand on my shoulder, and I realizes I moved in happiness, and she doesn't want give anything away.

"So give up Miss Swan." Hades disappears in a cloud of smoke. I motion for Regina to come closer.

"I've got it", I whisper. I don't want to get Emma fired all up again.

"What do you have in mind?"

"Persephone. Hades wife, Goddess of Spring growth, of flowers and stuff. I just read a chapter about her."

"You think she might help us?"

"She is known to be very forgiving, and when Hades releases prisoners, it is mostly because of her. She is also righteous though, so we have to make sure to be very convincing when we ask her." Regina nods.

"Let's not tell the rest yet. This might be in vain and then they'll get even more desperate. And with them I mean Emma." I chuckle softly and agree. Meanwhile Robin is eyeing us with suspicion, but doesn't say anything.

Emma and Killian are standing in a lose embrace, and I know they're both wondering how they are going to solve this obstacle.

"Why don't we go back to the weird small house, see how Belle's doing, and figure this thing out with all of us?" I notice I used the word 'us', and see if anyone noticed, but so far so good.

Emma nods, and Regina and Robin come forwards to the door.

"What are you doing? We ain't walking back again." I swiftly move with my hand and an indigo, dark blue cloud of smoke surrounds us, carrying us to Snow's loft.

"Please never do that again", Robin says, while trying to stay standing up.

"Sorry, it takes a while to get used to the dizziness. Hey Snow, Charming." The couple is startled by our sudden presence but recovers quickly.

"So? How'd it go?" Snow asks with way too much cheery happiness.

"Terrible. We had a visit from Hades, and he literally just told us to give up", Emma states.

"Well, that's rather negative love. At least we know it is possible, just that it is not the right way." Hook tries to kiss her, but she pulls away.

"So we are still no closer. Hey kid, how's Belle doing?" Emma walks to the double bed standing in the corner, where Belle lays, accompanied by the little boy, Henry.

"She's okay Mom, just tired. She's really upset about what happened to Gaston." While we walked to the library I filled everyone in on what happened, and they were all rather surprised to hear that Belle actually killed someone. Well, he was already dead but still, such a thing from a sweet person like Belle shocked them. Then Emma send Snow a text, whatever that is, and now they know as well.

"Good. I remember being pregnant from you. You tired me a lot kid." Regina shifts uncomfortably, and I take her hand in affirmation. She is a bit stiff at first, but I guess my hand in her feels good because she firms her grip a bit.

"If I may, I'll give you a bit more detailed version of what happened", Robin offers. Snow and Charming nod, and they go to sit on the bench on the other side of the room.

In the mean time, I think about how Regina and I are going continue our relationship. We need to talk.

"Regina, we have to-"

"I know. Come upstairs." I follow her up the stairs, and we sit down on the bed. I lean into her a bit, and luckily her body accepts me, and we sit like this for a while.

"He makes me happy."

"I see that. And I want you to be happy. I'd just like to be a part of your life."

"I want that too. But we have to figure out how to place you in our already large family." She chuckles.

"Pff, I'd hate to see birthdays in this family."

"Ha, what about Thanksgiving?" She laughs.

"What?"

"Oh, right. Never mind. You have a lot to learn when you get to our world. It's rather different than the Enchanted Forest."

"I assumed so, if only just judging on the clothes and machines already here."

"Uhuh. So, Persephone?" She changes the subject, and I'm glad she does, because this is a subject we're both not keen on to talk about.

"Yes. The first thing I want to do is ask around a bit if people know when she's here exactly around the time of the year. It is still winter, so she is supposed to be here. However, she is known for being rather spontaneous. Let's go ask around in town."

"All right, we'll start in the Diner, and then just on the street?" I put my thumb up, and we head downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Emma asks.

"We're following a lead for Rae's mark. We'll back before 6, so we can have dinner." Emma nods, and Regina says goodbye to Robin and Henry. We then head out and walk towards the main road. When we arrive at the Diner, it's almost empty. We still go in, if only to ask the Blind Witch what she knows.

"Regina", the Witch says melodious, "What an pleasure to see you here again. What can I get you?"

"Answers", I snap at her, and she turns towards me in surprise.

"Alive, but reeking of the dead. Who are you?"

"She is none of your concern. What do you know about Persephone?"

"Persephone? Whimsical woman. She doesn't show her face often." Regina glances upwards, and I remember her doing that when we were in the Enchanted Forest. It means she's pretty much given up hope.

"Do you know if she's here now?" Whatever the Witch says, I won't give up hope.

"Oh yes, she's here. She's always here in the winter, it's warmer down here. No, it's in the summer when you have to be quick." I turn around sharply, and Regina looks at me with disbelief.

"She's here", I state. Regina nods and smiles. Then she pulls me out the Diner, the Witch still talking, and we head out onto the street.

"Okay, what do we do now. We tell them, or we do it on our own, or we go to her ourselves, or-" Regina stops my rambling by kissing me on my cheek, which shocks me so much I just stare at het with open mouth. She blushes.

"I'm just happy, we can maybe actually leave this place. I can't believe we only had to ask one person!"

"Yeah, me too…"

"So, I suggest we go back to the others and tell them the plan, and divide tasks."

"All right, let's go." Regina waves her hand and we reappear in the apartment. But to our surprise, only Robin is there.

"Robin? Where are the others?" Regina walks over to him and gives him a hug.

"Emma and Killian went for a walk, and Snow and David went to search for the Dark One."

"So Henry is here?"

"Hey mom, I was upstairs." Henry comes walking down the stairs.

"Of course you were. Any good comics here?" Regina pulls him in for a hug.

"Nah", he answers when she lets go, "Only really old ones." He turns to look at me.

"Hey."

"Hi", I reply. He must assume I'm his age, judging on the way he speaks to me.

"Have you seen the new snapchatfilter yet?" _The new what?_ I crease my eyebrows in confusion.

"Uhmm, what exactly are you referring to, young prince?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were from my world too. You're my age though right?"

"Eh, depends on your age." Regina leaves this awkward situation, and she and Robin go to the kitchen. Henry and I sit down on the couch.

"I'm 15." _Whoops, you're bit of scale there kid._ I laugh softly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, your Highness. I'm 23 years old, not counting the cursed or dead years." His eyes widen in surprise.

"What? No way! You look so much younger! And you can call me Henry by the way, we don't use such formal language." What strange world they must live in.

"Haha, thanks. It's an enchantment. People see me the age they want to see me. Do you have friends, Henry?" Because he imagined me the same age, he must be quite lonely. I've had a lot of assumptions through the years. Most around 20 though. Most men of those as well. Perverts.

"Uh, I guess? Not much though, I don't really live a normal life you know," he stammered. I slowly nod. He's right though, a trip to the Underworld isn't really what a normal adolescent would do.

"Agreed." There's an awkward silence.

"Soooo, you can do magic huh?" I'm glad he started on something easier then How'd you get here?, and I smile.

"Yup. Would you like to see something?" He nods enthusiastically. I rub my hands together, and stare intensely at the table in front of us. I should do the job. I move my hands slowly in predefined movements, and the wood of the table begins to stir. Henry looks with fascination, as a huge wooden dragon flies up from the table. It flies around the room a few times, getting surprised gasps from Regina and Robin. After it makes a looping, I shrink it to the size of a big bird. It comes down and settles on my shoulder. Henry moves slowly towards me, admiring the beautiful craftsmanship.

"You can pet, it won't bite", I hinted. He nods slowly, and extends his hand towards the dragon. When his touches the 'feathers', he lets out a surprised yelp.

"It's soft!" I hum in agreement, and the dragon shifts from my shoulder to Henry's. When I turn around to look at Regina and the arrow man, I see her looking at Henry with such love that it melts my stiff heart.

"Cute right?" Henry Is too busy to reply, but Regina walks over to touch it as well.

"It sure is, where did you learn to do that?" She sits down.

"I used to do it as a kid, before I met you. I was quite a lonely child, and I discovered my magic at a young age, so I made myself friends."

"Ah, of course." Regina's eyes sadden, and the dragon flies over her to sit on her lap. Regina pets it, and the dragon begins to glow. _Woah, calm down there!_ I realize my magic is taking control, and I take it back. Unfortunately creating such a dragon takes quite some energy, and I start to feel tired. So I let go of the magic and the dragon disappears into thousands of feathers.

"Wow!" Henry exclaims. A cloud of white feathers falls through the room, disappearing into sparks upon touching the ground. Regina looks around with wonder in her eyes, and I think I finally made the first step to bonding once again with Regina. I smile to myself, and look upwards.


	6. Chapter 6: Just an orphan girl

**Hehehe... Look, I've been busy okay! Life is hard. But because I love y'all so much, I decided to put homework aside to finish this chapter. This weekend was an exception for sure, so expect more frequent updates. There isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but you might find some things about a certain OC... *winks* Enjoy!**

"Hades' wife, that's your plan?" Emma is a bit sceptical of mine and Regina's plan, but the others seem to think it might work.

"Why not Emma? If what Rae says is true, then she should be easier to convince right?" Snow says.

"That could be true, but she is also very strict. If she decides the pirate and I aren't worth betraying her love for, then we're in trouble", I comment.

"Exactly, it isn't the most foolproof plan."

"But is also the only plan we have, so we are doing this", Regina states. Snow, Charming and Killian nod in agreement.

"That is not your decision to make", Emma replies, sounding somewhat agitated.

"Well, I'm the only one who's willing to take some serious steps, aside from maybe Raena and Snow." Regina has a fair point, we're the closest now to a solution then we've been in these last few days. It's the next morning by now, and Snow and Charming failed to find any trace of the Dark One, and to Regina's great agitation, Belle sneaked out last night as well. Emma and Henry went out this morning to see if they'd find any trace of her, but no luck. So the biggest focus now is Persephone.

"Why don't we stop with this bickering right now, and focus on the plan? It's kind of important", I suggest, getting a dirty look from Emma. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"She's right. I suggest we approach this the easy way. We just ask", Robin adds. I nod against my will, I still don't like him. But he's something I'll have to tolerate until we get back.

"We just ask? You really think that's the smartest thing to do mate?" Hook responds, giving Robin an unbelieving look.

"Why not? If we try to trick her, then we're definitely not righteous", I snap at him.

"With all due respect Raena, you don't know what's at stake. We have to get Hook back", Emma protests. I feel anger boiling inside of me. _I don't know what's at stake!? WHO THE BLOODY HELL WAS HERE FOR MORE THEN 30 YEARS? YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S AT STAKE, YOU FUCKING- no swearing dear, little kids might read this._ I stare intensively at Emma, and in the corner of my eye I see Regina put down her head into her hand. _So miss Swan speaks like this more often huh?_

"I don't know what's at stake!? I think I might be the only one who knows what's at stake! I've been down here for more then 30 years, and believe, I've had enough. And the worst part is, is that I'm not even supposed to be here! I'm alive for Zeus' sake! So don't tell me what I do and don't know, because I want get out of here the most. And that is just as hard for me as for Hook", I conclude, breathing slightly louder than normal due to the rant I gave.

Emma looks at me with big eyes, and I can tell she's surprised I fell out on her. Guess she thought I'd be as calm and calculative as Regina always is. Then her cheeks flush with a little bit of red, and I can tell she's finally realized how stupid she sounds.

"I'm sorry", she murmurs softly. I nod, not entirely forgiven her, but we need to move on.

"Ahum, if we might continue, we just go up to the place and ask if she's home?" David asks.

"Yes. It sounds dumb but it's the best way", Snow reacts, and starts walking towards the door. When she puts her hand on the doorknob, she turns around.

"What are you all waiting for? Let's go", she commands. We all look at each other, and Henry is the first to shrug and follow his grandmother. So we follow him. When out on the street I walk up to Emma and ask for the pirate to leave us alone for a minute, so he joins Snow and Charming. We slow down our pace a bit to have some privacy, and I bump my shoulder into hers to make sure she listens.

"Hey I'm sorry for my outburst earlier."

"Don't apologize, you were right. I'm being selfish, and I forget that your situation is actually a lot worse than Hooks." _No shit._

"Yeah, I guess. I just missed everything. Still do. And even though there are a lot of things here that might be nice, without the person that I really care about, they mean nothing to me. And same for you of course." Emma nods.

"That person, that's Regina right?" Emma turns to me to look me in the eyes, but I turn my head forwards, to eye the brunette walking further down the street. She has her arm around Henry and when he whispers something in her ear, she turns around to look at me and Emma, and whispers something back. They both laugh out loud, and I have to stop myself from laughing with them.

"She is."

"What kind of relationship did you have? You seem to be really close." I'd usually never tell someone about this, but Emma seems like a safe person to talk to without her spilling everything.

"We were. Are. Perhaps. I'm an orphan. When I was 12, the orphanage I was in threw me out. Not just because according to fairytale standards I was practically adult, but also because I was too much work. I used to have huge temperament issues, and even though I learned to control them, what you just witnessed was a part which stayed behind. Sorry." Emma stops walking for a moment to take this in.

"They just threw you out? You were a little kid!" I nod, with sad eyes.

"It's ridiculous. Just as it's ridiculous that Regina could get married at the age of 18. But continuing, I didn't just have the tantrums. Like you experienced, I have magic. Though it's different for every magic user, the average age of discovering your magic is 15. However, I found out when I was 8. The caretakers in the orphanage didn't know who my parents were, they found me in the woods. So when I started to show signs of magic, they obviously thought I was the child of the devil, sent to capture the children. I was locked up 24/7, and only allowed to eat in the evening. They threw me out at the earliest age possible, and I roamed the woods for 3 months, until I ended up at Kings City. You could call it the capital of the Dark Kingdom. It just so happened to be the first Monday of the month, on which the Royal family of every kingdom travels to the closest city to collect supplies for food and other necessities. And you know who is the only Royal in the Dark Kingdom."

"Regina", Emma realizes. I hum to confirm that, and continue.

"Sorry for the long story dear, but I have a lot of complicated history."

"Same here, but I'm really interested, please go on."

"All right. So imagine 12 year old me, skinny little kid, hair that hasn't been brushed for months and wearing rags you wouldn't give to a prisoner. Then imagine The Evil Queen's carriage, black and white, huge and gorgeous. Of course little me wants to see who's in there, and I run down the street, push through the crowd and get to the front as quickly as possible, just in time to see the Queen step out of the carriage. I don't know if you've ever seen one of Regina's dressed, but they are sensational. The Queen waves to the crowd, and remember the evil she is now hasn't come out to the public yet, they just think Snow ran off. Especially the people in Kings City were extremely loyal to the Queen."

"Why do you refer to Regina as the Queen?" Emma asks.

"Because I don't want you to get confused. From what I've seen from Regina here, the Queen is not the same person. And because you only know her as Regina and not as the Evil Queen, this is more convenient. Anyways, the Queen waves, and lets her eyes run over the audience, when they suddenly stop at a little girl in the front. She quirks her head slightly to the side, and lets a small smile escape. She motions to her personal guard to come closer, and whispers something. The guard nods and bows, then walks up to the little girl, and he gets so close to her that she can count the hairs in his beard. In the meanwhile the Queen continues accepting the supplies. The guard asks the girl one question. 'What's your name?' he hisses so loudly that she jumps up in fright, and replies. 'Raena, sir.' "

"You were the dirtiest kid I'd ever seen." Regina's voice comes out of nowhere, and I jump in fright.

"Hey hey, don't be mean", I joke, earning a smile and a slap with her hand, which I dodge of course. Emma laughs.

"Regina, you interrupted. Raena, please tell the rest!"

"It'll have to wait Emma, we're here", Regina replies dryly, still smirking lightly. Emma looks up to the house in front of us in confusion, and I have to admit I do the same. The house is just so, ehh, ordinary. Like they're just a normal godly couple spending the winter somewhere warmer.

"You're kidding right?" I ask, but Regina shakes her head.

"Let's go." Emma walks up to Killian, and they climb up the stairs to the front door. Emma hesitates for a moment, and then she knocks. The door opens in no time at all, and a woman steps out.

"Yes?" Persephone, the Goddess of spring, is wearing apron and has her hair tied up in a messy bun.

"Are you Persephone?" Regina asks carefully.

"Why indeed I am your Majesty. Can I be of service?"

Emma replies, "Yes! We need to-"

"Hush you! Come inside, and I'll make you some tea, to discuss all this because we all know you have a lot to do." She suddenly changes into more formal clothes, and then we are all inside the house, sitting around an old wooden table. Persephone walks in, and Emma tries to speak, but her mouth won't make a sound. She looks at us, terrified.

"Don't worry, that's just because I like to take things slower then you do", Persephone explains, walking in with tea and cups on a plate.

She sits down, turns her head to me and asks: "Blueberry or liquorice?"


	7. Chapter 7: Blueberry causes amnesia?

**Very short chapter, but eye opening. Read, review, and most of all enjoy!**

"Blueberry please. Thank you." Persephone hands me a little teabag, and hands out steaming cups with hot water to everyone.

"You're welcome. Everyone, please help yourself." She motions with her hand to the box with teabags, and while everyone gets a bag, she turns towards me.

"You look like a nice girl. Very polite too. But there's dark magic around you. Why's that?" Her eyes turn a darker shade of brown all of a sudden, and the warm, motherly woman of just now seems to have disappeared, and I notice my magic to activate in defence. I realize something very strange. I'm scared of her. I'm never scared.

"Ehh, I don't know? I have magic of myself, dark magic, I guess?" She shakes her head.

"That's not it. Her Majesty the Queen has dark magic, but that doesn't feel the same. This is more powerful, almost godlike." _Oh. The mark. Fuck._

"Oh. I think I know what you mean. You see, I am not dead. Yet. So after Hades, eh, your husband, brought me here, I tried to escape. But my plan failed, and he marked me to follow my every move. You might be feeling the mark." She nods in agreement.

"You're right. That's the one. Damn." I look up in shock. She doesn't really seem to be the type that curses.

"What is wrong?" I ask. The others look at us with curiosity, but don't seem to be eavesdropping.

"He always tells me he is gonna change, and then he pulls this! No more slave girls I told him!" She begins to yell, and I move my chair a bit backwards.

"I am no slave girl. He just marked me."

"I know. The pervert. He's gonna get a piece of my mind when he gets home, you can be sure of that." She stands up to remove the box, and when she returns, she sighs deeply.

"Sorry, I love my husband. But this is a constant problem we have. Never mind this. You have a bigger problem. You want to revive Hook, remove your mark, and want to get every living person back to Storybrooke."

"That's right. Can you help us?" Emma asks. Persephone lowers her head in thought for a moment, and then she replies.

"Perhaps, but I'll need to have some more details first. I can't just let you go, or I'll have an argument with my husband for at least two years." She winks at Emma. Robin and Charming snicker, and Regina and Snow both slap them on the arm.

"Of course, allow me to explain?" Regina suggests. Persephone nods, and leans back in expectation. I feel tension in the room, and everyone else realized that Persephone isn't just the lovely woman she seems. Regina also knows, and she begins her explanation slowly and clearly.

"Let's start with getting Rae's mark off. She doesn't deserve to be here. She should have been killed in Snow and Charming's dungeons, or Hades should have returned her to me. He had no right to take her. She belongs in our family, and right now she should be living her life, not be stuck down here." Snow and Charming shift uncomfortably on their chairs.

"Then the next thing is reviving Hook. Now, I personally thought this might be futile, but with your help we could actually pull this off. We want to revive Hook because he is a part of our family, and Emma's chance at a happy ending. And I know those chances are rare", Regina concludes, staring at Persephone with intriguing eyes.

"Aha. Of course. Well, your Majesty", Regina cringes at the title, "I can only help you with two of the requests. I can let you return to Storybrooke, and I can let Rae return with you. I'm sorry Hook, but you died in a fair way, and there's no honour in reviving the dead."

"He died fairly!? Gold tricked us! He shouldn't have died", Emma rants, but Persephone seals her mouth once again.

"You have a patience problem dear. I wasn't finished. I cannot help you. But my husband can. Ask him. And with fair I mean that he died in a natural way. He had a poisonous gap in his neck, and he died of it. The surrounding circumstances do not matter when it comes to life and death", Persephone explains. Anyone who's a bit ignorant would think it was meant in a nice way, but if you pay attention you can tell the goddess is getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Who made up those rules? Zeus?" Emma says daringly. Persephone's eyes spit fire, and Regina puts her hand on Emma's arm to let her know she crossed the line.

"Emma", I warn, and shake my head. She looks at me, and leans back in defeat.

"No need Raena, Emma knows her place very well. And as a matter of fact, those rules are indeed made up by Zeus", Persephone replies.

"All right then, will you help us?" Snow asks, while judging Emma with her eyes, and Emma looks the other way to escape the destroying look.

"Yes. Because you deserve so. Meet me at the cemetery tomorrow morning. I will get you back. And Emma dear, if you want to revive you pirate, you'll have to ask Hades." Emma nods, and stands up. Snow, Charming, Robin and Henry follow. I can hear the door slam shut, but Regina and I don't follow. I can't move in my seat, and by Regina's fearful eyes I can tell she can't either. _Damnit, she's evil after all._ None of the others comes back to see why we're still here, so she must have put a spell on them as well.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything evil to you girls", Persephone snickers, while walking towards a cabinet next to the wall. She opens one of the highest drawers, and pulls out a tiny bottle with a purple liquid inside. Regina tries to speak, but only distressed noises come out of her mouth. I must say I am not entirely calm at this moment either, because usually mysterious bottles with purple liquid means either death or worse, death. I can't use my magic either, and the invisible bonds that tied me and Regina onto our chairs is of power I have never encountered before.

"Hush, you won't feel a thing." Persephone returns to the table, and I look at her with such fear that she almost looks away in shame. She pours the bottle into our two emptied cups, and I realise I can move my left arm.

"Don't try anything funny, you still don't have any magic. Drink it."

"What is it?" Regina suddenly speaks, and it startles Persephone.

"You're stronger then you look huh? It is a potion, and it does something I've been wanting to try for months. It takes away love and replaces it with hate. But don't worry, you won't remember anything", Persephone says as she rips out Regina's heart, who cries in pain. I'm the one making noises now, and I move my arm to get the goddess, but she moves away quickly, only to come around to behind me. I suddenly feel a excruciating pain in my back, and when Persephone pulls back her hand, it leaves behind a numb feeling through my entire body. I've never had my heart ripped out before, and I finally know why Regina dreaded it so much when her mother did it. It is horrible. I stare at Regina in a sort of trance, and she looks back with worried eyes.

"There, that's better", Persephone mumbles softly, while staring at the two hearts with fascination. Regina's is battered, and for big parts black, although there is some bright red as well. Mine isn't as battered, but is far more black.

"Bad girls huh? Look at those, amazing." Persephone brings the two hearts close two her mouth, and whispers something to them. I suddenly feel strong urge to drink the liquid, and my arm grabs the cup. Regina does the same, and as if practiced, we synchronously drink the purple liquid. It has no significant taste, but a bitter feeling spreads through my entire body.

"There we go. Now, forget about all of this please, we wouldn't want you to tell anyone about this." Persephone stops our hearts into two bags, and waves with her hand to make us disappear.

* * *

"How was your walk?" Snow smiles when she opens the door, and Regina and I walk through.

"It was great", I reply, and Regina and I smile back at Snow. Not knowing what happened.

 **Dun dun duuuuuuuun! *laughs evily***


	8. Chapter 8: Pop tarts? Like, tart?

**Muhahaha. I love cliffhangers. They're the best. Longer chapter this time. Now, the potion takes some time to fully have effect, but if you read this chapter you can already see some changes. Read, review and enjoy!**

When we arrive at the cemetery, my back is hurting from pulling my suitcase all this way. I groan when I can finally put it down, and Regina scoffs.

"If you didn't insist on taking everything you own including the house, you wouldn't have such a heavy suitcase. I told I will buy you clothes when we get back?" I roll my eyes at her.

"I need these. And I couldn't perform the house reduction spell remember?"

"Thank God for that, or it'd be a total drama", she replied dramatically, pretending to fall onto the floor, making Henry laugh, who stands a few metres away with Snow , Robin and Charming. I shake my head in disbelief, and motion to Henry by ticking my index finger on my forehead, to indicate Regina's obviously crazy. Regina sticks out her tongue, and walks over to Emma. I manage to stand up right, despite the ache in my back, and follow her.

"This is where we're supposed to be right?" Regina asks. Emma nods, and even though she tries to hide it, sadness is all over her face. We didn't manage to grab a hold of Hades, and now we must leave the nasty pirate behind in the Underworld. Not that I mind though, he's bad for Emma. Not like I care or something, but still. And Belle left us a note in the apartment. Apparently she and Gold found a way to get back without us.

"I wonder where she is. We don't have any time to lose", I mumble.

"She'll be here love, don't worry. She was very helpful yesterday, she won't go all evil in one day", the pirate responds. I know he's right, but I still feel a bit off. I've been feeling rather strange anyways since we got back yesterday. I don't know what it is, all I know is that whatever it is, it'll have to wait until we get back.

"Sorry I'm late dears, but my husband was keeping me. I have decided to already leave for spring, so I am coming with you! Isn't that great?" Persephone appears in a cloud of flowers, wearing a fairytale like dress. It has an ivory colour, and has red petals covering the bottom. The top is held together by fine, thin branches. It fits her like a glove, accentuating every curve. It makes me see something in her that I didn't see yesterday. The goddess of spring is really, really hot. Yeah.

"That's fantastic! Now we're assured we'll get back!" Snow exclaims. She, Charming and Henry follow Persephone to a big tree further down the cemetery. Regina and I pull my suitcase together, and follow them. When I look back, Emma and Killian are standing in a tight embrace _. Saying goodbye to someone you love is the one of the hardest things in life. I'm truly sorry Emma, despite the fact that I don't like him_.

"Let's see. Yes, this will do just fine." Persephone touches the tree with her hand, and a door like portal forms in the middle of the tree. Persephone lets Henry go through first, which makes Regina want to go next. Then Snow, Charming, and Emma, who joined us. Crying heavily, she looks back once, sniffs, tries to smile, and crosses over. I look to the portal, and then to the goddess.

"Go on then sweetie. We don't have all day." I take a deep breath, and make a small jump into the portal. A warm wind washes over me, and invisible bonds suddenly let go of me. The mark. I close my eyes, and when I open them, I see a big sign. "WELCOME TO STORYBROOKE" We made it.

"She really couldn't bring us closer to town? Now I'll have to transport all of you, do you know how much energy that takes? Ughh." Regina's sarcastic commentary makes me burst out into laughing, earning a dirty glare. I try to stop, and smirk at her.

"Haha. Very funny." I wiggle my eyebrows at her, and look around me. I'm surrounded by green forest. How I missed this! Fresh air! I breathe in deeply.

"Better?" Snow asks carefully. I smile at her, and try to make it as sincere as possible.

"Yes, this is wonderful." Snow seems satisfied with herself, and turns around to hug Charming. Henry has taken on the role of comforting Emma, and she is holding his hand, while he softly talks to her. She seems to have calmed down.

"All right then everyone, shall we?" Regina waves her hands in a big circle, and I join her when I realise she's going to transport us. Together we make it work, and we reappear on the main street of Storybrooke. It looks the same, and yet it doesn't. Everything is brighter, and so much more alive.

"Regina, we are going to take Emma home, will you take Henry for now?" Snow asks Regina, making sure Emma doesn't hear.

"Of course, come on Henry." He lets go of Emma's hand, and they say goodbye. He walks over, and so does Robin.

"I am going to get Roland, I'll come over later to make you dinner?" Regina nods happily, and he kisses her. Then he turns around, and walks the other way.

"Coming Rae? Let's get you into some real clothes." I am currently in pants and a shirt with heels, which seems modern enough to me, but apparently not for Regina. Regina waves her hand once again, and a gorgeous cloud of purple transports me, Henry and her to a big white mansion. She walks up to the front door, and when it opens she walks straight inside. Henry follows her on the foot, but I'm still busy trying to close my mouth. _It's so big! And white!_

"What's wrong?" She walks back out.

"It's huge!"

"Have you not seen the castle we used to live in? Seriously."

"Right, sorry." She shakes her head, and I quickly walk inside, not wanting her to think I've lost my poise. Or whatever.

"Do you want something to eat? Pop tarts?" Henry asks. I look at him. _What now?_

"Right! Sorry. Pop tarts are good, I'll make you some", he realizes. He wanders off to the kitchen, which is filled with strange objects. Back in the Underworld I'd just go eat in the dinner, and let others take care of whatever those machines were. But Henry seems to know what he is doing. I want to follow him to see what he does, but Regina stops me.

"Uh-uh. First clothes, then food." I pout, and follow her up the stairs. She guides me to a bedroom, and opens the closet. I realize this is her bedroom, and look around. It's very black and white, and completely clean. I smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just that you still like to clean." She rolls her eyes. She keeps staring at her closet, and then closes it again.

"Hmm. This won't do. Excuse me." She disappears. I go sit on the bed, and look outside the window. There's and apple tree in her yard, which looks strangely familiar. Then I hear a whooshing sound. Regina is back, and is holding a bag with clothes.

"These are Snows, from when she still was slim. Try them please." I nod, and wave my hand. My current clothes disappear, and I am wearing the new ones. I look into the life-size mirror. I'm wearing a blue/grey sweater, with lace on the top, and a skirt made of ivory tulle. A small pink belt connects the two.

"Here, these as well." Regina holds up a pair of white ankle boots with a small heel. I put them on, and look again. It's actually pretty cute.

"I like it. Thanks", I tell her.

"You're welcome. Now we can eat." I jump in joy, and she sighs in despair.

"Now I have three children", she murmurs, hanging her head. I race downstairs, ignoring her comment, and a plate of strange looking cookies awaits me. **Yes, I consider Roland as Regina's child. Don't argue with me over it. Cutie pie he is.**

"There you go. Watch out though, they're hot", Henry says. I carefully pick one up, while thanking him. He nods, and takes one himself. I take a small bit, to not burn my mouth. _This is delicious! Oh my, why didn't we have these in the Enchanted Forest?_

"Good?" Henry asks.

"The best, ehh, tarts I've ever tasted." Henry nods in agreement. Regina has arrived as well by now, and looks at us with a kind of wonder.

"You're getting along, that's good." I smile at her with a mouthful, but then I feel Henry gazing at me. I look to him, and see him staring intensively.

"Something wrong? Didn't you mothers ever teach you not to stare at a lady!?" I am shocked by my aggressive reaction, and cover my mouth with my hand.

"No, I mean yes, of course they did. S- sorry", Henry stammers, fleeing out of the room.

"What was that? He was just looking at you clothes, probably wondering why you are wearing his grandmother's!" Regina scolds at me.

"Right", I huff.

"This is not like you at all. What's wrong?" Regina looks at me with concern. I shrug.

"Don't worry about it. What do we do now?" Regina lets it rest, but I can see she's still a bit suspicious.

"Let me just think about that for a moment. Ah I know! Let's head down to the docks. That should be fun. There are boats there that looks so strange you'd think a toaster looks normal." I look at her like she has two heads.

"Never mind. I'll text Robin to meet us there." She takes out the strange square box, and begins to tap on it. Meanwhile I am lost in thought. _Why did I react so heavily? He's just a kid. Weird. And I've got this feeling we're missing something. Or rather said someone. But who?_

"Gina?"

"Hmm? What was that?" She looks up.

"Did you just call me Gina?"

"Uhh, yes? I used to call you that all the time", I reply, not knowing why it's such a big deal.

"I'd rather you didn't. Robin won't be very fond of it. Okay?" I nod involuntarily. _That was rather cold._

"Do you have the feeling we're missing someone?"

"Missing someone? Who?"

"I don't know. A woman?"

"No. I don't.

"Hold on. I KNOW!"

"Please don't scream Rae. It's not ladylike."

"Psss, go to hell with your ladylike. Persephone! She wasn't with us when we got here!"

"You're right! Where'd she go?"

"I don't know!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE STOP SCREAMING?"

"Why are you two screaming?" Henry walks in confused. Regina sighs and points at me.

"She started."

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! LETS GO!"

"Where are we going?"

"The docks. Come on you two." Regina heads to the door, and Henry and I follow. He looks at me with questions in his eyes, and I shrug.

"Why is she mad?"

"I don't know." Something is definitely wrong. Regina and I are bickering like an old married couple. And we're not old. Or married. Yet. *Winks*. Just kidding guys.

Regina stops walking when we get to a big, flat carriage, with no horse. They're called cars I believe. She opens one of the back doors, and Henry gets in. Then she opens the right front door, and motions for me to sit down. I do so, and she walks around to the other side and steps in. She does something with a key and her feet. Then the car suddenly makes a loud sound, and I yelp in surprise.

"Woah, what was that?" I ask.

"It's the engine, it makes sure the car moves by itself." I stare at the carriage with wonder and fear, and when we start moving, I grab a hold of Regina's arm. She takes my hand, and we drive for a short bit, until she stops the car,

"We're here." She gets out, let's me and Henry out, and we walk towards the docks. When we get to the water, the sun is almost at the highest point and it looks stunning. Then I hear a pair of little feet running towards us, and turn around. Regina has a little boy in her arms, barely four years, and Robin is walking towards us with a big smile.

"Gina! I missed you!" The little boy exclaims.

"Did you now? I missed you too Roland." She puts the boy down, and he pulls on Henry's coat.

"Let's go play Henry!" Henry nods and gives the boy a big smile, and they run off to a playground beyond.

"That's my son, Roland. He's four years old", Robin explains to me.

"Is he-" I look at Regina, but she shakes her head.

"He's of my recently departed wife, Marian."

"My condolences." Robin nods.

"How are you faring in this world so far milady? I remember how strange it was to me the first time."

"It's all right. I'll get used to it", I answer.

"Robin, we have a problem", Regina announces.

"And what may that be?"

"Persephone. We don't know where she is." Robin looks to the ground.

"You're right. Why didn't we notice right away?"

"She must have put us under a spell of confusion. Rae noticed it first." I nod.

"We have to find her. She can't be here on her own, she might be dangerous."

"Why would you think that?" Robin questions. I pull up my shoulders.

"I just have a bad feeling about her. Like she isn't all she seems."

 **Is she? You'll have to wait and see.**


	9. Chapter 9: Or maybe just death

**A lot of action in this one. Read, review and enjoy!**

"You're a spoiled little princess, who doesn't deserve anything she got!"

"And you're just an orphan, who should've died on the street!" I gasp loudly, and launch a fireball to Regina's smug little face. She dodges and returns the favour. I catch it. The dinner is in ruins around us, and all the customer have fled outside.

"Stop it! You should be friends!" Snow yells at us.

"Friends!" I scoff. "She only cares about herself! If it was her choice she'd left me in the Underworld!"

"You're right! You endangered my entire family!" I prepare to blow her backwards, but Emma interferes by stepping in between us.

"That's enough!"

"Get out of the way, Emma!" Regina screams, but Emma shakes her head, and waves her hands.

"Gold was right. You're not yourselves." A pair of handcuffs appears around my wrists, and I struggle to get free. Regina has them too. I begin to scream at Emma again, but I'm engulfed by a white cloud.

 **1 hour earlier**

"We're meeting the Charming's at Granny's", Regina concludes. She's called Snow, and Robin picked up Henry and Roland.

"All right, let's get going then!" I'm excited to see the dinner, and if it's different from the Underworld.

"Yep, we're ready to go", Robin confirms. Roland walks up to me and tugs my skirt. He looks up with big blue eyes, and I just feel my heart melting. I lower myself to his eye level.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Rae, I'm a friend of Regina", I say cheerfully. He knits his brows together in confusion, thinks for a bit, and then nods in agreement, gets up and walks away. I laugh, and Robin shakes his head with a smile.

"Strange little fellow huh?" I nod, trying to contain my laughter. Regina smiles as well, and then transports all of us and the car to Granny's, to the confusion of Roland, who is now running around in circles. Henry picks him up, and we enter the dinner. Emma, Snow and Charming are already waiting for us in a booth. We sit down with them, and I end up next to Emma, who looks rather terrible.

"Hey." I squeeze her hand. "How are you?"

"Not okay", she sniffs, and she grimaces. "But it'll get better."

"Of course it will. If you ever want to talk, I'll be here for you." She nods, and I let go of her hand.

"Rae!" I look up in surprise, and Regina looks at me with irritation.

"I was telling Snow and David how you discovered Persephone is missing?"

"Oh right. Yes, we have a problem." Snow sighs.

"Again", she replies, looking tired of it all.

"Well, we don't necessarily have a problem, Rae just happens to think Persephone is secretly evil", Regina puts in nonchalantly, but I feel quite attacked. _What? Don't go blaming this on me!_

"Excuse me? 5 minutes ago you still thought it was possible", I protest.

"Hmmph. Not really", Regina huffs. Robin looks to the two us with confusion.

"Is something wrong with you two? You've been acting rather odd", he admits. I shake my head, but glare at Regina, who doesn't reply at all.

"All right. Spit it out you two", Snow decides, looking at us stubbornly.

"Fine. I think Rae is being childish. Persephone helped us get here", Regina starts.

"What? How am I being childish? You're the one making sarcastic comments!" Emma is paying attention now as well, and is getting ready to intervene.

"Right. Blame it on me. Once again."

"Again? I never blamed you for anything." Regina raises one eyebrow. Then someone approaches from another booth.

"Can you people keep it down?" Rumplestiltskin looks rather annoyed, but I won't be bullied by the imp.

"Pleasure to see you again as well imp. This is none of your business", I snarl.

"Rae!" Emma warns.

"What?" Rumplestiltskin looks between me and Regina, and then he gasps.

"I understand. You two are antied", he states.

"We are what now?" Regina asks indignantly.

"You've been cursed. Miss Swan please come with me." Emma and Rumplestiltskin disappear in a gray cloud. Snow gasps, and Charming stands up to pull his sword.

"Sit down Farming, they're gone", Regina comments, clearly not interested in Emma's wellbeing. Not that I am.

"REGINA! That's enough", Snow scolds Regina. Then Emma returns, walking through the door.

"Emma are you okay?" Charming asks, and Emma nods. But I've had it.

"Who cares. Regina, you cursed us!?"

"No! Why would I do that?" She stands up to be dominant over me, but I won't let her. She practically raised me, I know how to stand up against her.

"I don't know? Because you're the Evil Queen and you always will be!" I am standing as well by now, and we're practically nose to nose. Regina gasps.

"Take that back", she hisses. I slowly shake my head and smirk.

"No." Regina screams, and blasts magic at me, launching me into a table. This causes everyone to flee out of the dinner, except for the Charming's. Robin takes Henry and Roland, and brings them outside. But I don't notice, because my eyes are blinded with anger, as I roar to Regina and I throw a salvo of knives at her, but she dives of the way.

"You're a spoiled little princess, who doesn't deserve anything she got!"

"And you're just an orphan, who should've died on the street!" I gasp loudly, and launch a fireball to Regina's smug little face. She dodges and returns the favour. I catch it. The dinner is in ruins around us, and all the customer have fled outside.

"Stop it! You should be friends!" Snow yells at us.

"Friends!" I scoff. "She only cares about herself! If it was her choice she'd left me in the Underworld!"

"You're right! You endangered my entire family!" I prepare to blow her backwards, but Emma interferes by stepping in between us.

"That's enough!"

"Get out of the way, Emma!" Regina screams, but Emma shakes her head, and waves her hands.

"Gold was right. You're not yourselves." A pair of handcuffs appears around my wrists, and I struggle to get free. Regina has them too. I begin to scream at Emma again, but I'm engulfed in a white cloud.

* * *

"WAAAAAAAAA!" I launch myself against the bars once again, but it is futile. The handcuffs neutralized my magic, and I just don't have the strength. Regina gave up 10 minutes ago, and is watching me from the other cell with a bitter face. Then finally something interesting happens. Emma walks into the sheriff station, and I stop my useless fighting.

"Let me out", I growl, looking at her with danger in my eyes. Regina shoots up as well, and walks to the cell door.

"Yes, do what the street rat says please dear, I did nothing wrong." I scoff, and Regina glares at me. Emma looks at both of us with unbelieving eyes.

"You are better than this."

"I am. She's not. She's the bloody Evil Queen for God's sake!" I exclaim in despair. Regina tries to hit me, but I jump to the other side of the cell. She gives up and turns back to Emma, looking at her with such big, adorable eyes that Emma almost buys it. But the she shakes her head, and turns her back to us.

 **Emma's perspective**

 _This is crazy. I've never seen such insanity in someone's eyes. Rae looks like a wild animal, willing to stop at nothing, and Regina like cunning cat, n everything out of everyone. Is this what they were like before the curse? If so, Regina did indeed earn the title of Evil. And people are right to be scared of Raena. She is terrifying._

 **Back to Rae's perspective**

Emma leans on the desk in front of the cells, and she looks like she is having the worst day ever. Then I hear a door open, and the family of idiots enters. Snow and Farming. Great. More idiotic talk. Like Regina and Emma wasn't enough.

"How are they?" Snow eyes both of us with such concern it almost makes me gag.

"Only getting worse. Gold should be here any minute." As if called, Rumplestiltskin appears in the room, making Emma jump in fright. Regina chuckles, and I must admit it was indeed really funny to watch.

"Speaking of the devil", Charming reacts, getting a smirk from Rumplestiltskin.

"Luckily you left him behind in the Underworld. The same doesn't go up for his cheat full wife."

"HA! I TOLD YOU!" I exclaim.

"Oh my god, Raena stop", Regina complains.

"Oh dear, it has gotten worse has it?" Rumplestiltskin looks at Emma, and she nods in defeat. Help, she lip-syncs.

"Of course. Raena, Regina, please listen to me." Regina lifts her chin, and I tilt my head slightly.

"I want to help. Truly. Please put your arms through the bars", Rumplestiltskin pleads us. I don't really care what happens, as long as I get away from these people, so I stick my arm through. It seems Regina thinks so to, and she puts her arm through as well, though a bit more hesitant. Rumplestiltskin opens the little suitcase he brought, and takes out two needles, filled with a red substance. I eye it suspiciously, but I don't want to seem like a coward, so I keep my eyes open when he injects. Of course Regina doesn't give a kick either.

"What does that do?" Emma asks slightly scared.

"Watch." Rumplestiltskin motions towards us. I don't feel anything, and I look at Regina and she's confused as well. And then... Pain. Like never before. It feels like it's ripping apart my very self, and I scream so loud, I don't hear anything else. Not Regina crying in pain, or Snow, Charming and Emma calling our names in worry, or Rumplestiltskin laughing. Nothing. Black. Silence. Painless. Hell? Or maybe just death. Who knows. Who knows...

 **I want to play a little game of guess. What do you think the injection does? Let me know please!**


	10. Chapter 10: Oh Scared, little bird?

**I'm sorry to dissappoint some of you, but no, the potion did not cure them. Read, review, and enjoy!**

 _Auw. That hurts. Why do I feel so empty? Where am I? Regina?_ I slowly open my eyes, and groan because of the bright light in the room. But then I suddenly feel lightheaded, and fall back unconscious.

"She's been like that for two days…"

"Just let her rest…"

"I recovered quicker…"

"You're stronger…"

Faint voices try to reach my mind, but I can't make out who they are and what they are talking about. Me? Or someone else?

"She's awake again!" I hear footsteps coming towards me, and someone sits down on the bed I'm lying on.

"Hey, can you hear me Rae? It's me, Regina", the person whispers. Then something touches my arm. A hand. I gasp softly.

"Rae? Are you awake?" I try to answer, but I can't really feel my muscles. I slowly open my eyes, and I hear Regina gasp loudly.

"Snow! She's awake!" Another pair of footsteps rushes over. I have full sight by now, and stare to a wooden ceiling. _Why am I at Snow's?_ Then a blurry face appears in my line of sight.

"Hey there little bird." The nickname triggers something inside of me, and I am finally able to open my mouth.

"Gina?" I croak, my voice broken and my mouth dry.

"Yes dear, I am here. Snow, if you'd please get some water, she's dehydrated."

"Of course", Snow chirps sweetly. I surprisingly don't mind the cheerful tone.

"Don't try to speak, wait for the water", Regina says, and I nod slowly. Snow returns, and Regina's face disappears again. Then I feel a straw touching my lips, and I drink some of the water.

"There we go. Better?"

"Yes, thanks", I reply, and I cough a little.

"How are you feeling?" Regina asks, and I try to sit up a little. She helps, and I can finally properly look around. Snow and Regina are the only two in het loft, and Snow is standing by the end of the bed. Regina is sitting right of me, and looks at me with terribly worried eyes. But that all isn't what pulls my attention. She is wearing an old sweater and track pants, and drops of sweat cover her forehead. She is really red, and her eyes are swollen like she is incredibly tired. All with all she looks like she is incredibly sick, and I immediately panic.

"Oh my God Regina! What is wrong?" I ask, reaching out to wipe of some sweat. She looks down, and then magicks up a mirror. But when she does she immediately groans, and drops it on the bed.

"REGINA!" Snow scolds, and hits her on the arm.

"Sorry Snow", she whispers. She carefully picks up the mirror and turns it to me. I gasp in surprise. I look exactly the same.

"What is going on?"

"We're sick. Kind of", she explains.

"Sick? But, how?" I start to remember what happened. _We were in the cell, and Rumplestiltskin injected us, and then I passed out?_

"Gold's stupid magic serum. He tricked us", Regina sneers, and Snow nods along.

"He injected you, and then you both started screaming, and Emma and I wanted to help, but we couldn't, and then-" Regina motions for her to stop, and Snows is panting heavily. Regina shakes her head at her.

"What? What won't you tell me?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-uh. Spill it. Where are Emma and Henry? And Robin and Charming?"

"Oh. Emma and Charming are on the station, and Henry is on school. Roland is with Little John", she reacts, and I don't miss the fact that she purposely leaves out Robin.

"On school? But it was Friday? And Robin?" She swallows.

"You've been out for two days, it's Monday. I woke up yesterday afternoon. And Robin…" She trails off. _I've been asleep for two days!?_

"Regina, you're going to have to tell her anyways." Regina gives an angry look to Snow, who shrugs and walks to the kitchen. Regina sighs.

"Fine. Damnit."

"Oy. No cursing in my house."

"You live with Emma!

""So?

"" Never mind. Let's just get this over with." I stare at her, and she breaths in deeply.

"When Gold, Rumplestiltskin, injected us, it didn't lift the curse. It separated it from us. But it didn't just separate the curse. I took with it the part of our soul that was effected by the curse. The part that harbours all the hate in us, and what due to the curse was dominant over the part that loves. In other words, he separated us into two, one part all hate and one part all love. Don't worry, you're the love part. It is the biggest part, and also our current state of mind." _What._

"Our current state of mind?"

"Let's just say we can call my Cursed Self the Evil Queen, and yours the Bird of Death." My old name brings tears to my eyes, and Regina quickly wipes them away.

"Don't cry. You're not that person anymore."

"I know. But if what you say is true, then she has returned", I sniff.

"Not only that. But both of them now consist of only hate and darkness. All that is good is within the both of us. And Robin. They have Robin. They took him", she cries out, and I immediately pull her into my arms. She sobs in my embrace, and I gently stroke her hair. Snow watches us from a distance with sad eyes.

"Shhhh. Don't worry, we'll get him back." I direct my gaze to Snow. "Snow, can you get me some tissues?" She nods.

"Thanks", I say when she hands me some.

"There is also no trace of Persephone yet. Belle and Gold have disappeared as well, and, uhh…" She suddenly stops, and looks away with a flinch of guilt. Or is it embarrassment? I find it strange I can't distinct the two. _Shit! My heightened senses belong to the assassin part of me! She took them!_

"She took most of my magic as well", Regina suddenly says. She stopped crying, and apparently noticed my confusion. To test her theory, I conjure up a fireball, and surprisingly it works. Regina wipes her eyes one more time.

"I developed my powers out of anger. You had them since you were little", she clarifies.

"Oh. Right." I blow it out. In the meantime Snow was making something in the kitchen, and now comes walking to us with a plate with pop tarts.

"Pop tarts!"

"You know them?" Snow questions.

"Hmm. Henry showed me, they're good", I murmur at her, while taking a bite. "What were you going to say before?" Snow looks to Regina, who nods, as if to say it's okay to tell me. Whatever this "it" may be.

"Right. Well, you probably wondered why you are in my house, and not in Regina's mansion. It's not for a lack of space of course", Snow begins. I hum in agreement, and Regina rolls her eyes, who are still a bit red from crying.

"They, uhmm, your other "halves" you might say, have taken custody of it."

"They stole it!?"

"That's another way of saying it, yes", Snow concludes.

"Great. Now we don't have somewhere to stay", I complain.

"And that's the least of our problems", Regina adds. Then Snow walks over to a cabinet on the right, and pushes a button on a strange looking box. It starts making music? I pull up my eyebrows at her, and she shrugs.

"It's so quiet here", she mumbles before walking off.

 _"You'll be here in my heart, always. Why can't they understand the way we feel. They just don't trust what they can't explain."_

It's quite a sad rhythm, but the lyrics are very positive. I like it. To my surprise Regina's starts singing along with it.

"Snow, is this Henry's old Disney track?" _Disney? Is that like a disease or something?_

"Yes, I play them for Neal. He likes it." Regina looks at the singing box, and I see a string of emotions flooding through her. Another song starts to play.

 _"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before. I brushing up, I'm looking down, I'm working on my roar!"_ Regina gasps loudly.

"This is Henry's favourite!" She laughs, and pulls me out of bed. She makes me get into the living room, and swings me around. I can't help but giggle, what is unusual for me. _Must be the fever._ Snow is laughing as well, and makes the box sing louder by turning something. Regina starts singing again, and together we swing around. When I start singing to, she lifts me up. And on that precise moment Emma walks in the door, who immediately stumbles backwards in shock. She carefully walks around us, while we're still dancing, and starts a conversation with Snow. I hear a little of it, but I'm a bit occupied at the moment.

"Are they like okay?" Emma asks, judging us from behind the counter.

"Sure. Except for the fact that they are both burning up, and that the two once most evil women in the Enchanted Forest are now singing Disney songs, they're fine." Emma rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile at us. Then she waves her hand, and the music stops.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, but I need your attention." Regina and I are both panting, but we do direct our attention to the blonde.

"Good. David and I did some investigating, but unfortunately, we saw no one in your mansion. But that doesn't mean I couldn't feel them. Their Dark Magic can be felt from the other side of town," Emma starts. I motion for her to stop. She does so, and I close my eyes. If what Emma says is true, I should be able to feel them. I concentrate, and let my magic flow around town, when I suddenly hit a brick wall, made of Dark Magic. The wall immediately fights back, assuming I'm hostile, and I'm thrown all the way back to Snow's house. When I open my eyes, I lie on the floor, and I groan when I get up.

"Yep. There's a wall. I can't get through. It's strong", I confirm.

"Those witches. Now what?" Regina asks.

"Can't you get through?" Emma replies to Regina, but she shakes her head.

"She took all of my magic. I developed my magic out of hate. So that is where it stays." Emma sighs deeply, but she doesn't get a lot of time for her disappointment. The door of the house slams open out of nowhere, revealing, ehh, no one? I look around in confusion, and so do the others.

"Can't find me? Look harder!" A sugary, purring voice asks. A voice I recognize with a feeling of terror. I look to Regina, and in her eyes I see embarrassment, and a flinch of fear as well.

"Reveal yourself, you witch. I am not afraid of you", I call. A fierce wind blows from the door, but still no sight of the Evil Queen.

"You should be. After all, you're the weak part, isn't that right little bird?" Now it's my turn to feel shame, and a lot more fear then Regina. She might have been ruthless, but I was relentless, deathly, and above all, seductive. There was never a soul that didn't like me. Which makes everyone an easy target.

"Oh. Scared, little bird?" The careless, bored and dangerous voice doesn't feel like mine, but she sounds like me. A lot. Snow and Emma have their hands clutched together, and are ready to fight. I too take an offensive position, but I retreat when Regina is frozen of her feet. She has no magic, and no way to defend herself. So I sneak over to her, and take her hand, while staying alert. She squeezes it, and keeps looking around.

"Kraaaa!" A big, purple-indigo crow swoops down from the ceiling, but when it touches the ground, it disappears into a whirlwind of feathers. They fly upwards, and a figure appears in the middle. I step out of it. And yet I am also here. This is the most insane situation I've ever been in. The bird woman walks over to me, and lets her hand caress my face.

"Little bird", she whispers, and chuckles sweetly. I hit her hand of my face, and she looks indignant. Only now do I take the time to admire her outfit. She is in all black, with little tints of that indigo colour. She wears a tight pair of leather pants, with a pair of practical boots for running and jumping. Her upper body is fitted into a corset, and she looks like she can barely breath. The corset is decorated with indigo lace, and her long hood is held together by a beautiful indigo broche. The scarf she can pull over her mouth and nose to protect her identity is pulled down, and her lips are a dark shade of red. Her eyes have black eye shadow, and the irises are a darker version of my bright blue ones. Her auburn hair, which I now wear short, is pulled back into two braids on the sides of her head, and end in a high ponytail. But what draws my attention the most is the stunningly embroidered transparent fabric that covers her incredible cleavage. She catches me staring, and places her fingers underneath my chin, lifting up my head. I blush a dark shade of red, and she smirks.

"Naughty girl. That would be incest dear", she rightly informs me, and I look away.

"Leave her alone", Emma says bravely, and the woman's attention has shifted. She bites her lip at me one last time, before walking over to the mother and daughter. Regina pulls me closer, and I hold on tight, because the woman's touch made me feel worse. _Why isn't she sick?_

 _"_ Em-ma." She lets the name roll over her tongue. But before she can touch Emma, a familiar appears from behind us.

"No touching her. You can have the other three." She sounds like a cat, and gracefully walks around me and Regina. The Evil Queen is wearing a red, fitted velvet dress, and she looks gorgeous. Again, she doesn't look sick either.

"Raena, Regina dears. How wonderful to see you again. Sorry I'm late", she purrs, and irony fills her voice. She smiles at the two of us, and I feel a fear I haven't felt since a child. _We're helpless._

 **The first voice was Cursed Regina's, the second Cursed Raena's. Thank you for reading, I hope you like where it is going!**


	11. Chapter 11: Tick Tock

**Hehe... Please don't hate me y'all, it's just been a few couple of busy days. But I have courageously returned, and will try to keep going. So please, read, review and enjoy!**

"Tick tock, tick tock. I want answers dear. Tell me where he is!" Cursed Regina almost spits the words into Emma's face, but the blonde won't budge. She has a stern look on her face, and is probably as stubborn as her mother. We've been transported to Regina's vault, and Evil, or Cursed, whatever Raena is watching over me, Regina and Snow. The Evil Queen has been threatening Emma for almost 5 minutes for now, and I can see she's at the point of actually doing something. Our only hope right now would be for Charming or Henry to notice we're gone, or if I could get to Emma, we could combine our magic and might be able to overpower Raena and the Evil Queen.

"There is no use. She won't tell you where Henry is!" Regina calls out, and my other halve lowers herself down, because we are sitting on the floor.

"And why wouldn't she? It's not like he is of much use", Raena questions, and Regina gives her a devastating glare.

"Oeeeeh. Now she's angry. Come and get it, weakling", the bird dares, and Regina stands up. _No! Don't give in to her taunting._ But I am the only one of the four tied up with actual bonds, stopping me from using magic, talking or any other movement. So I have to watch Regina be blown back by her, and when she doesn't get back up, Snow crawls over to see if she's okay.

"Regina? Are you okay?" Snow shakes her a little, and Regina makes some noise. A rush of relief flows over me, and I direct my attention to Emma and the Queen again. The Queen is facing me with her back, but I can still see there's something wrong. She is breathing fast, and leaning forwards.

"Regina?" Emma asks the Queen, worried about her.

"Don't call me that. It's Your Majesty for you", she growls, and then groans because she moved her upper body. My other halve is still looking at our Regina, but when the Queen groans she quickly turns around.

"Milady?" She asks, while approaching the Queen with care.

"Please don't hurt my lesser halve again, Raena. It appears we feel everything the other feels", the Queen replies, her voice dripping with disappointment. I guess she wasn't expecting this annoying side effect. Raena, _this is so weird_ , nods, and moves her hand over the Queen's upper body, a faint indigo glow healing her. Judging by the way Snow gasps, Regina must have been healed too. I let my thoughts trail off again, and I suddenly realize something _. Didn't Snow say Henry was on school? Or was it Regina? Never mind, this means that he isn't there anymore, otherwise the Queen would have found him herself. So who took him? Charming? Emma? But how did they know we were taken? It's been less than an hour since we left the apartment, and they are both working the entire day_. When the Queen appeared in the loft I realized we were outnumbered, not in men but in strength, and they knew it as well. They took advantage of it, and brought us to Regina's vault, which seems strange to me since they claimed the mansion. I try to speak up again, but it is in vain. Soft, muffled sounds escape my mouth, but it is enough to attract the attention of the other me, due to her excellent hearing.

"Something you want to say dear?" She eyes me suspiciously, but when I nod, she surprisingly does release the strain on my voice. I clear my throat, and Emma, the Queen and Snow now looks at me as well.

"Why did you bring us here?" My counterpart quirks her head to the side in confusion.

"Because we weren't going to stay in a place people walk in around the minute sweetheart", the Queen replies, already bored with my questions.

"I get that, Your Majesty, but don't you and Raena practically own Regina's mansion since you took it?"

"It is as much mine as it is hers", the Queen growls, while Raena gives me a death glare.

"What?" I ask her.

"What gives you the right to call me by my name?" She sneers _. Ehm, you're part of me?_

"Well, I am not going to call you the Bird of Death, because that is ridiculous, and you're no royalty, so you have no official title to call you by. That's what gives me the right", I reply fast, and by her look I can see that I hurt her by saying she's no royalty.

"Fair enough. Let it be now my dear bird. Apparently, these idiots do have some bravery in them, and won't tell us where my darling son is hiding", the Queen says, making sure Raena doesn't reply to me.

"You got that right", Emma sneers, but her feisty attitude quickly leaves her when Raena starts to choke her.

"I've had enough of your resistance", she snarls, fastening her grip, making Emma squirm.

"Emma!" Snow yelps, who is still taking care of Regina.

"Tut-tut. No killing anyone dear. At least, not yet." The Queen lays her hand on Raena's shoulder, and she lets Emma go, but against her will.

"Fine. But if I don't get some action soon I'll just go fly around town picking eyes out", Raena threatens, and the Queen nods.

"All right. I understand. Oh dear, look at the time. Rae, my beautiful darling, we need to get to an appointment with a certain someone." The Queen smiles at all of us, and releases me from my bonds.

"We'll return. Oh, and Regina? Don't count on ever seeing your thief again." Regina doesn't move, or make a sound, but by the way I feel her magic levels rising, I can feel she's conscious, and getting angrier by the minute. But she doesn't get a chance to let out that anger, because Raena and the Queen disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"No! Fuck", I exclaim, quickly rising to my feet.

"Emma, are you okay?" Snow rushes over to her daughter, who's getting up as well, though with a little more effort.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine", she grunts.

"They just left us here. Not even wiped our memories or anything." Regina sounds confused and angry at the same time. I nod, scanning her entire body for any signs of her being hurt. But except for the emotional damage in her eyes she's fine.

"It's odd indeed. They must not be worried about us", I reply. Regina huffs.

"Why would they be? It's not like we're any threat. An Evil Queen with no evil or magic, a retired bandit, a saviour with grief and a bird that doesn't fly anymore." I roll my eyes at her. _Dramatic._ I turn my head to the spot where the Queen and Raena disappeared, and feel around for the remnants of magic. To my surprise I don't feel the Queen's magic, but my own. I then feel for their destination, which confuses me even more.

"Why are they going somewhere the Queen doesn't know, and what do they plan to do in the woods?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course I am", I reply with a dry tone. The Queen looks at me with disbelief.

"She send these coordinates to me." I am seated on a big rock, and I'm sharpening a dagger with a stone, for lack of other entertainment. The Queen shrugs, and magicks up a chair. She proceeds to sit in it, staring at my hands at work.

"What?" I ask her, and she shakes her head.

"Nothing. It's been a long time since I saw you do that you know", she replies, looking in my eyes, and I am surprised to find hers filling up with tears. I gracefully jump of the rock, my leather boots landing softly on the with leaves covered ground. I quickly walk over to her, and go to sit on her lap, while embracing her with my arms. She returns the embrace, and we sit like this for a while.

"What do we do now?" She whispers quietly, and I shrug.

"No idea. Everything's so messed up. We can't go back to the Enchanted Forest, and we can't stay here either."

"Yes yes. Dreadfully complicated isn't it?" A sickly sweet voice sounds from the shadows of the trees, and within a second I am on my feet. The woman is about 6 feet away, and getting closer. She's wearing the same dress as when we left the Underworld, but slightly dirty and torn in some places. Her brown curls are wild, and she truly looks like a spirit of nature, a wild animal. She emits a certain vibe that feels so hostile to me, I immediately bare my teeth. I realize she has the genes of a wild animal, just like me, and we're simply reacting to each other's genes. I try to calm down, but it's harder than I anticipated. Then I feel Gina's hand on my shoulder, and I loosen up. So does Persephone, and she smirks.

"Incredible. Your genes are almost as powerful as mine, and I am a goddess. Curious." I lift my chin in pride, and Regina whispers something in my ear. I nod, and I quickly decide what to turn into. A peregrine falcon will do just fine. Persephone gasps as I fly upwards, and I return to sit on Regina's shoulder.

"Stunning. I have no other words for it my dear."

"Understandable, but we aren't here to admire each other's powers. Why did you want to speak with us?"

"Right. Business it is then. Well, husband and I did not foresee the fact that Rumplestiltskin had the power to split a personality. That is a power that only a god could bestow on him, and we want to know which god broke the rules. So I want you two to find out." I listen to her every word intensively, but she is speaking the truth.

"Aha. And what would we get in return?" The goddess chuckles.

"You and your bird can have the serum for all I care. Do with it what you want. Just make sure not to pull too much attention to yourselves. We wouldn't want people to find out your plan." Regina smirks, and I feel the same way. If we can get the serum… That would be so much fun. I fly off her shoulder, and turn back, shedding feathers everywhere. I walk towards Regina, and she turns to me.

"This is brilliant! We could have so much fun with that serum!" I almost scream at her in excitement.

"Shhhh. I know dearest, but it is also an opportunity for us to start a new life. Do you remember your potion's lessons?" I nod.

"Then you know a few things we could do with it", the Queen asks me.

"Of course", I confirm, already making plans in my mind.

"We'll do it. We find out which god betrayed you, and you let us have the serum", I state, and Persephone seems surprised I am the one to seal the deal, and not Regina. _Guess what, she might be Queen, but I have as much power in this couple as she does._

"Precisely. That is a deal then", Persephone replies, and she skips over to me. She sticks her hand out in the air, and I take it. We shake for a second, and then a golden thread appears around our arms, like a snake curling around its prey. I try to pull back, but no luck. Then the thread seams to disappear, only to reappear tattooed on my forearm. I touch it with my left arm, and feel nothing but skin. Then Persephone pulls back.

"To make sure you don't break your word", she explains. She also has the tattoo.

"All right. Meet us here tomorrow night, at sunset. We'll have your answer by then." The Queen makes it clear we're done, and Persephone bows her head in agreement. She then turns around, and in a swirl of flower petals she disappears. The Queen looks at me, and I at her. Then I smile, and she returns it. I slowly move towards her, and she walks backwards until she hits a tree. I continue to get closer, and press my body against hers.

"Naughty little bird", the Queen whispers, but doesn't protest against my movements. I kiss her neck, and she throws her head up in delight. When I reach the bottom of cleavage, where her dress begins, I look up to her face, and firmly kiss her on the mouth. She returns the kiss, and when I pull away she moans in protest. But when she realizes I'm lowering my face to her hip level, she agrees completely. I tear the dress apart in the middle, and she starts to undo the ribbons on my back, which keep my corset tightly fitted. But she doesn't get far, because when I touch her core, she yelps in delight. I smile to myself. This could be a very pleasant night.


	12. Chapter 12: Cup of tea

**Hello my fellow EvilRegals, or if you're here from any other fandommy, Hello! Longest chapter yet you guys! So happy with. Few notes: Yes, I despise Blue, don't judge. If you have any trouble figuring out which part of Rae's mind we're in, please ask! Read, review and enjoy!**

"Charming?" Snow rushes into her apartment, frantically looking around in search of her husband. Regina and I follow, and Emma stops at the door, immediately realising there's no one here. Regina sits down on the couch, still trying to capture the fact that this all really happened. I would have followed her, but right now I am a bit more worried about her son. We've checked Granny's, the school and now Snow's apartment. But we haven't seen either Henry or Charming. It's the middle of night, but that doesn't mean they couldn't be there.

"Where are they?" Snow asks, not really expecting an answer.

"Isn't that the question of the day", I reply dryly, getting a look from Emma.

"Not funny. Why don't we check with the fairies? Maybe they're there?" Emma suggests. I admit this would be a good idea, but the idea of facing any of those sugary fairies doesn't sound appealing to me.

"Yes! Emma you're a genius!" Snow kisses Emma on her cheek and runs down the stairs again. Emma looks at Regina, who doesn't look like she's going to follow.

"Why don't you go with Snow, I'll talk with her", Emma whispers to me, and I nod. I don't like it, but Emma might be better at this, since she just a love as well. _Great. Now I'll have to talk to Blue and her minions._

* * *

"How about that?" I look up at Regina's face, seeing her smiling with great joy, and I feel a bit proud of myself. I've been the only one for years who could make the Evil Queen feel like this. And it appears I've still got it.

"Thank God he invented those hands of you. Such pleasure needs to be used", she pants, and I get up from the floor. We're both naked in the woods, and it's pitch black, except for the faint glow Regina and I both emit, to make it possible to see what we're doing. Regina stands up straight, and wipes the sweat of her forehead.

"Why don't we go someplace a bit more comfortable?" she asks, and transports us to the mansion. The fire is crackling in the fireplace, but it a bit soft, so I enlarge it a bit with a fireball. I then notice I'm wearing a simple, comfortable indigo dress, made of soft satin. It has no corset, and it feels nice to finally be able to breathe again. My hair is down in a lose braid, but Regina isn't anywhere near to ask if she'll braid it again for me. I go look for, and find her in the kitchen. She has two steaming cups on a plate, and a bowl with chocolate cookies.

"Bribing me with food huh? Smooth move, but you'll have to return the favour sometime", I say playfully, snatching a cookie. She chuckles and hits my hand away.

"I know dear. But that doesn't mean I can't thank you for today's treat", she purrs. She's wearing a blood red dress, the same pattern as mine. Her hair is loose though, and falls in loose curls over her shoulders. I take a bite of the cookie, which is delicious, but then she mentions something I don't really want to think about.

"Will you pay a visit to our guest? If I go he'll start begging, and I am not in the mood", she grunts, remembering the day we captured him, when he started talking about how we still had good inside of us and that sort of boring stuff. I groan, but still transport myself to the attic, where a figure hangs from the ceiling.

"Good evening thief!" He looks up, and I turn on the lights to look at his face.

"Raena", he replies, and I nod. I walk towards him, and take a look at his wrists. He hurt himself pretty badly from struggling in the cuffs, so I let him down. He comes down with a thump, and I quickly heal the wounds around his wrists.

"Where's Regina?" he asks, standing up while groaning heavily. I roll with my eyes.

"No idea. The Queen however is downstairs", I reply sarcastically.

"That's who I meant. Why are you doing this? Where is Roland? Where's Regina?" SO MANY QUESTIONS! UGHH.

"Pff. Fine. We're doing this cos' it's fun. Roland, ehh, he's with Little John I believe. And Regina, I guess they're at Snow's?" I'm not sure where Regina is, but my weak side is heading towards the fairies. I don't know how I know, I just feel it.

"What do you plan to do with me?" I giggle softly. I let my hand trace his scruffy beard, making him shiver. I wonder what age I seem to him? I think rather young, by the way he looks so confused.

"Let's just get this clear. You won't see your son, your daughter or the light of sun ever again", I state firmly. He looks shocked, and I start to laugh softly. I then proceed by hanging him again, and when I return to the living room, I can still hear his faint screams.

"Oh dear. What did you do now?" Regina has one raised eyebrow, and she's leaning on the door towards the living room.

"Nothing but stating the facts", I reply, trying to hide a smile, but failing horribly. She shakes her lightly, and chuckles. I follow her to the couch, and we drink our tea.

"So, what's the plan for tomorrow?" I ask.

"Simple really. First things first. We're going to pay a visit to a certain sister of mine, and our little niece. Then we'll go to Gold's, and persuade him to help us."

"How will we persuade him to do anything?" Regina reaches to the coffee table in front of us, and picks up a little scroll of paper. When I open it, I see a small text written on it.

 _Your Majesty, Milady,_

 _I just realised you might have slight troubles with getting answers from Rumplestiltskin. I think I can help with that. Let him know that you know where his endearing wife is. I have her in my possession, but I don't intend to give her back in one piece, if he doesn't cooperate._

 _I hope this is of service to you._

 _Persephone, Goddess of Spring_

"Wow. That's so cool."

"That's one way to say it yes. So that is how." I nod slowly, and hand back the letter. Regina lights a fireball in her left hand, and drops the letter into it. It crumbles to earth, and then disappears.

"Well then, that sounds like a plan", I say, and she nods.

"I have some other plans for the rest of the night. Would you like to know?" The Queen looks at me with a twinkle in her eyes. Soft lips on top of mine is all I feel for the next few moments.

* * *

When we arrive at the fairy orphanage, _just kidding,_ it's totally closed up. But some lights hint that there are still some people awake, and Snow knocks on the front door. There is a moment of silence, and then we hear foots walking quickly towards the door. A lock opens up with a loud click, and when the door opens it reveals Blue, but she doesn't look like she just got out of bed. Her hair is neatly done and she is wearing regular clothes.

"Snow? What is going on?" She seems rather disorientated by our presence.

"Are Henry and David here?" Snow asks with her voice full of hope. Blue quickly looks outside to see if we're alone, and then she motions for us to come inside. Snow quickly walks in, and I follow her hesitantly, making sure to keep my face covered not to startle Blue by being here. Blue then quickly closes the door, and we follow through the hall towards her office.

"Yes, they are here", Blue finally answers, while closing her office door. Snow lets go of the breath she was holding, and I too am relieved.

"Where are they?" Snow asks impatiently.

"They're asleep. I'll tell someone to wake David." Snow nods, and Blue sits down at her desk to write a little note, that then disappears with a blue flash. I detect transportation magic. _Pretty smart, to send messages to each other like that. Didn't know fairies had the brains to think something clever like that up._

"Snow, who is your friend?" Blue looks suspiciously at me, probably because she noticed I was keeping my face in the shadows.

"Oh right, you two haven't met yet. Blue this is Raena. Raena, I think you know Blue." _Unfortunately, yes._ Good idea. Just tell her I'm here. Great. Blue widens her eyes in shock, and turns up the light to reveal my face.

"The bird of death _._ How in the world did you end up here?" Blue looks at me with a mix of fear and disgust, and I surprisingly don't like it. I used to be overjoyed when people feared me, but instead I feel ashamed. _I guess my other halve took that too._

"Hades. Underworld. Long story, don't bother to pretend like you're interested." Blue huffs, and turns to Snow.

"I can't let her be in here without restrainment. She has dark magic, and even if she won't use it, it could still react on our fairy magic. I'm not particularly interested in an explosion", Blue states. I immediately take a step back. No way Snow would agree to this.

"Blue, I understand, but Raena has split into two seperate persons. The one standing in front of you is nothing but good." Ehh. Yeah. Of course I am. It sure sounds convincing when she says it.

"I heard from David. But that doesn't mean she has no dark magic. I can feel it dripping of her like tar from a wall. It's disgusting really."

"Watch your tongue, moth. Just because hatred has been taken from me doesn't mean I take any liking to the fairies, and especially you in particular", I sneer at her.

"Like I said. She still has some darkness inside her", Blue replies, and I realise I played right into her hand by sneering at her, but it's too late now.

"Fine, but nothing that hurts", Snow concedes. _Traitor. Damn it._ Blue nods, and takes her wand out. With a light sweep of it and some sparkling blue fairy dust I feel my magic, that is a constant flow through my body, being stopped, and all contained in one single place underneath my lungs and heart, the epicentre of my magical power. It doesn't hurt, but it is terribly uncomfortable, and I feel the firm confidence I always have wither, for I heavily rely on my magic. Sure, I do have great combat skills, but I don't know how to work a bow and arrow, and my swordfighting is a little rusty as well. I start to breather heavily, and and have to grab hold of a chair to keep standing.

"Are you allright?" Snow asks with worry in her voice, and I nod slowly. I stand back up.

"I'm fine", I grunt, and try to stop resisting the barrier inside my body. It works a little bit, and I'm a bit more comfortable now. When I look at Blue, and I notice little beads of sweat on her forehead, and I feel pleased with myself, by making her work hard to confine my strong flow of magic.

"So what do we do now?" Snow asks, slowly looking back at Blue.

"I'm not sure. The first thing is to figure out what they will do next", Blue replies.

"They went to the woods, but after a few hours, my counterpart left, and she's currently at the mansion. The Queen however is invisible to me", I put in.

"How do you know?" Blue asks.

"Not sure. I feel her? It's like I constantly check up on her, and she responds to me."

"Hmm. I think that even though you are separated , you still keep track of each others movement. Curious. Regina must feel the same way I presume?"

Of course she figured it all out. Duh.

"I don't know, we haven't discussed it yet, and she's currently dealing with some other problems. Her soulmate, for example", I answer, making the last words blame them for not thinking about Robin.

"Of course, we understand", Snow assures me, but Blue doesn't seem to share the need to be concerned about Regina.

"What would be the logical move?" Blue asks, not sure if she asks us or if she's talking to herself.

"Making pacts. Getting people on their side. They're vulnerable on their own, and outnumbered", I suggest.

"Indeed." Blue seems irritated to agree with me.

"Gold. He has a lot of power, he's desperate to find Belle." Snow's right. We heard Belle was missing from Granny. It appears that while we were gone Gold came into the dinner, wreaking havoc in search of his life.

"Absolutely, but we have another villain in town who might be interested in an alliance. A certain witch, to be precise."

"They wouldn't dare, would they?" Snow asks, looking at me, hoping I'd assure they wouldn't.

"Actually, I think it'd be more likely that Regina'd go to her then to Rumplestiltskin", I reply, knowing in my heart that if someone would help them, it would be her.

"How do you know about the Wicked Witch of the West at all?" Blue asks me, and to be fair she has the right to.

"It's a long story, but I know she's here because her disgusting, poisonous, selftaught magic is sensable from even here. Gross. And how I know her is a whole different story. But if she's just as wicked as she was back then, she might actully help the Queen."

"Oh believe me, she will. She and Regina somewhat tolerate each other's presence, but if she'd have any chance at getting out of that cell, she would take it for sure", Blue agrees with me. I nod in understandment. I am quite surprised however that they aren't on the verge of killing each other every second of the day.

"Snow? Raena?" David comes walking in, fully dressed, which suggest that he wasn't asleep. Henry follows with a bed head, so he was sleeping.

"David!" Snow embraces him, and they walk out the office for a moment so she can explain him everything. Blue nods at me, and I nod back, after which she departs as well. I am left with Henry.

"Hey kid. You awake yet?" I ask, and he grins.

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened?"

"Well, long story." I explain what happened, and with every word I add he looks more upset.

"Your mom is with Emma, your other mom I guess." He nods.

"Oh my god, that's horrible. How are you?" I shrug.

"Okay I guess", I try to say with a steady voice, but the fact he asked, which means he cares, moved me in a way I don't want it to. I bite my lip to keep the tears away, but it is of no use. The tears are streaming of my face by now, and Henry looks super awkward.

"Ehh, why are you crying?" He comes towards me, and awkwardly embraces me with one hand. I shake my head and try to reply, but I can't get a word out of my mouth. The knowledge that he sees me like a girl of his age makes it even more uncomfortable. I move away from him, and turn my back towards him.

"I'm all right, it's just been a rough night", I sob. This has to stop now. I straighten my back, and poof into clothes that make it impossible to cry. A tight fitted black corset, black leather pants with boots, and a dark blue hood. I hear Henry gasp. _How did that work? Blue suppressed my magic._ But when I search for the enchantment in my body, it is gone indeed.

"What?" I ask him, while turning around, revealing the embroidered front of my corset. To make my outfit teenage boy friendly I added a white blouse underneath the corset, buttoned up to my neck.

"Nothing, that just surprised me. Why did you change?"

"I feel better this way. More at home I guess?"

"Huh, weird. Well, if you want to wear that it's fine. I doesn't look very comfortable though."

"It isn't, that's the point", I sneer, and wipe the tears off my face with rough movements.

"Kid, you go wait for those oldies to finish cuddling, and I go check on your moms. See you later", I tell him, and without letting him reply, I poof myself away.

* * *

The door opens with a creaking sound, to reveal a tastelessly designed room. On the bed in the corner a figure is seated in the dark, but she jumps up the moment we walk in.

"Well well. Long time no see, sis."

"We spoke before we left to the Underworld, that's not that long ago", Regina replies.

"Yes, but that wasn't you, now was it? It was the version of you that suppressed this version in front of me right now." Of the course the witch understands. She is one of us.

"Clever, Zelena. If only you'd use that mind of yours to get out of here", the Queen taunts her. The witch giggles with a high voice, which makes me groan in irritation.

"I am about to, little sis. Because the Evil Queen and her right hand assassin wouldn't come here to have a cup of tea now would they?"

"Never."

 **Long live evil!**


End file.
